One piece love stories
by okeo
Summary: Une multitude de petites histoires d'amour (et parfois plus ;) ) regroupant nos préférés dans un x reader : Smoker, Zoro, Ace, Shanks, Sanji... lisez et appréciez ! :) rated M pour les lemons *µ*
1. Shanks x reader

_**Première publication d'une looongue liste de petites idées commandées : le principe est simple, introduire un lemon avec un ou deux perso(s) one piece x reader selon des critères précis. Certaines idées ont été développées jusqu'au lemon en lui-même, elles seront bien sûr indiquées avant lecture ;) Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même vous aussi commander une petite idée !**_

_**La première est un Shanks x reader, bonne lecture !**_  
_**Les personnages de One piece ainsi que le monde appartiennent à maître Oda.  
.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu es une pirate à ton compte qui voyage tranquillement d'île en île comme tu veux, payant tes vivres et autre avec les primes. Ce soir là tu es dans une petite ville portuaire. tu rentres dans un bar et t'installes au bar, puis commandes à boire. tu enchaînes quelques verres sans être ivre, observant tranquillement les autres clients seuls ou en groupe qui font la fête, animant le bar. En regardant un peu autour de toi au hasard ton regard croise celui d'un homme roux attablé avec ses amis et très joyeux. Il a trois marques de griffures à l'œil gauche et un chapeau de paille. Il te fait un grand sourire et brandit sa choppe, tout de suite imité par ses amis qui chantent et rigolent. Le considérant comme bourré tu ne réagis pas plus que ça et te retournes pour boire ton verre cul sec. Après tout vu son état il t'a regardé mais c'est pas comme s'il t'avait vraiment vu et sourit... tu penses ainsi mais pourtant tu sens son regard sur toi. Tu commandes un autre verre au barman, juste avant qu'un homme ne s'assoit à coté de toi au bar

-heyyyyyyy ! tu viens pas boire avec nous?

Tu tournes la tête et te recule un peu d'un air crispé en voyant l'homme roux de tout a l'heure penché sur toi avec un grand sourire et sa choppe toujours en main. Il sent l'alcool à plein nez et vu son attitude il est sûrement complètement saoul. Tu ne veux pas de boulet collé à tes basques pour ce soir.

-ça ira, merci...

-je m'appelle Shanks !

''il s'en fout complètement..."

-et toi?

-... [nom].

-[nooooom] ! c'est joli comme prénom ! tu viens boire ?

Tu le regardes avec son grand sourire bourré, et finit par afficher un discret sourire, amusée.

-je préfère rester au bar, merci Shanks. tu pivotes pour prendre le verre que vient de poser le serveur.

-alors je reste pour boire avec toi ! barman !

Le barman revient et sert deux verres de plus à Shanks d'un alcool plus costaud que le tien. Tu le regardes, surprise.

-ça vous arrive souvent d'offrir à boire à des inc...

Tu t'arrêtes en voyant Shanks qui te tendait le verre plisser les yeux et se pencher sur toi un peu trop près.

''qu'eeest ce qu'il fout...?''

Tu restes bloquée jusqu'à ce qu'il semble avoir une illumination.

-ooooh j'avais pas vu, t'es une fille !

Tu restes bloquée et le regardes ramener ton verre offert vers lui, tout souriant :

-c'est marrant t'as l'air vachement jeune pour venir boire dans un bar fillette !

Tu restes encore deux bonnes secondes bloquée puis lui assènes un coup de poing qui le fait manger le bar.

-tu peux parler tas l'air plus jeune que moi !

Tu prends le verre offert et boit cul sec. Shanks te regarde faire tout content et agrandit son grand sourire en voyant que tu t'en remets bien.

-barman, deux autres !

Tu le regardes puis sourit, intéressée par son challenge. Vous enchaînez les verres les uns après les autres, si bien que tu finis deux heures plus tard aussi déchirée que lui ou presque.

-alors comme ça t'es une pirate? naaaaan, tes trop bien foutue pour pas avoir d'équipage !

Tu ouvres de grands yeux et éclate de rire avant de boire un autre verre.

-merci !

Shanks boit le sien puis se rapproche encore avec un grand sourire, t'intriguant.

-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-rejoins mon équipage !

-ahah ! naaaan, tes gentil mais je suis pas intéressée... désolée !

-aller ! même si on couche ensemble?

Tu le regardes un moment, considérant la proposition tellement tes bourrée.

-coucher avec toi ?

Tu le regardes de haut en bas.

-pourquoi pas...

Tu souris et bois un autre verre. Tu restes un instant à regarder devant toi, semblant réfléchir. Shanks te regarde et boit de son coté, attendant ta réponse définitive. Tu finis par sourire.

-naaaan... ta proposition est intéressante mais je me vois mal sous les ordres de quelqu'un, et c'est pas conseillé pour une fille comme moi de passer une nuit avec un mec que je connais pas...

-comment ça tu me connais pas? on vient de picoler pendant 2h ensemble !

Tu le regardes puis soupires, comprenant qu'il lâcherait pas l'affaire. Shanks te regarde poser ton verre vide.

-ça te fait si peur de t'attacher à quelqu'un?

Surprise de la remarque dénuée de toute ivresse tu lèves la tête et regarde Shanks qui te sourit doucement, semblant juste vouloir comprendre.

-je... je n'ai pas peur de m'attacher j'apprécie juste pouvoir être...

-seule?

-tranquille.

Shanks te regarde un moment, son doux sourire à toute épreuve.

-c'est toi que t'essaies de convaincre là, pas moi...

Tu restes bloquée devant son regard, puis te crispes et te reportes sur ton ton verre.

-bien sur que non !

Tu fixes ton verre vide, et Shanks te regardes.

-de quoi as tu peur? de les perdre?

Tu fixes ton verre un long moment, puis finis par soupirer et réponds:

-j'ai peur qu'un jour si je tiens à quelqu'un je ne sois pas capable de le protéger...

Un long silence se fait, et n'entendant aucune réaction de Shanks tu relèves la tête pour le regarder. Tu te bloques alors qu'il affiche à nouveau son grand sourire tout content et complètement bourré. -et bah voilaaaaaa !

Tu le regardes d'un air dépité alors qu'il appelle encore le barman pour une autre tournée.

-quoi qu'il en soit...

Shanks prend les deux verres et t'en tend un. Tu le prends et attends la fin de sa phrase. Shanks lève son verre et gueule :

-à ton entrée dans l'équipage !

-HEEEEEE?! mais je t'ai dit non crétin !

Shanks garde son grand sourire et boit cul sec son verre. Il a gueulé tellement fort que tout son équipage attablé l'a entendu et écoule une autre tournée en chantant pour fêter l'événement. Énervée et désespérée, tu te tournes vers Shanks pour l'engueuler mais tu te crispes et recules un peu en le voyant son visage à quelques centimètres du tien.

-t'inquiète pas, on crève pas si facilement nous...

-ça c'est vrai capitaine !

Tu tournes légèrement la tête et détournes ton regard de Shanks pour regarder celui qui venait de parler et tout l'équipage partir encore plus en vrille, si c'était possible. Toujours aussi près de toi, Shanks en profite et dépose un très court et léger baiser sur tes lèvres pour attirer ton attention. Tu reportes de suite ton attention sur lui et rougit violemment, tes joues déjà colorées par l'ivresse.

-qu...!

-ils ont l'air de vouloir encore faire la fête, je te raccompagne jusqu'au navire?

Tu rougis encore plus mais ne réagis pas, Shanks paie donc et te prend la main pour sortir du bar et te guider jusqu'au navire. En route il se met à cote de toi et lâche ta main pour passer son bras dans dans ton dos au niveau de ta taille. Vous traversez la ville et arrivez au port. Shanks te guide sur le quai et s'arrête devant le pont d'embarquement d'un navire des plus... imposants.

-c...c'est ça ton navire?!

-aaah... je te fais visiter?

Shanks te fait passer devant et monte sur le navire pour t'amener devant la porte d'une chambre. Tu entres et regardes un peu avant de te tourner vers lui:

-c'est ta chambre?

Il sourit.

-c'est la tienne...

Tu le regardes sourire puis il s'avance. Tu sens ton cœur s'accélérer en comprenant la suite, mais au lieu de t'embrasser il se contente d'un baiser sur le front et d'un sourire.

-tu peux déposer tes affaires dan l'armoire, on lève l'ancre avant l'aube demain, on sera donc sûrement en mer quand tu seras levée...

Tu le regardes alors qu'il se retourne pour sortir, perdue:

-c... c'est tout?!

Shanks s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et se tourne pour te regarder, souriant doucement.

-vu combien de verres tu as bu tu ne te souviendras pas de grand chose demain, je reviendrais donc te réveiller pour que ce soit inoubliable... d'accord?

Il te sourit puis sort de la chambre et referme la porte, te laissant seule. Tu restes un moment sans rien faire, puis finis par sourire, et vas te coucher en gardant ce sourire sur tes lèvres. Le lendemain la chambre qui la veille était faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune est maintenant parfaitement illuminée par les rayons du soleil matinal. Tu te réveilles mais restes dans ton lit au chaud sous la couverture pour rêvasser et en profiter encore un peu. L'esprit encore endormi et allongée sur le coté, tu remues un peu pour changer de position quand tu sens quelqu'un s'asseoir au bord du lit (coté ventre). Tu ouvres lentement les yeux à cause de la lumière vive, laissant le temps à Shanks de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille.

Une fois tes yeux habitués tu regardes Shanks qui t'offre un doux sourire plutôt charmeur :

-bien dormi ?

Tu le regardes un moment sans le reconnaître, avant que les événements de la veille ne te reviennent en mémoire. Tu restes immobile, puis finis par lui rendre son sourire:

-je dois vous appeler comment maintenant? capita...

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase que Shanks se penche et t'embrasse doucement. Votre baiser est doux, léger et tendre. Shanks le fait durer quelques secondes, puis se recule juste assez pour murmurer : -Shanks ça ira.

Tu rougis par son murmure et esquisses un sourire embarrassé:

-entendu... Shanks...

Tu fermes les yeux et coupes l'infime l'espace vous séparant pour reprendre ses lèvres. Tu les savoures sans te presser, surprise par tant de douceur de sa part, dans ses gestes et sa voix. Penché sur toi, Shanks passe une main dans tes cheveux et approfondit lentement le baiser, laissant sa langue sur tes lèvres pour te demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Tu n'hésites pas et ouvres un peu la bouche, puis remontes une main derrière sa nuque pour l'amener contre toi.

.

_Voilà, et comme le but d'une intro c'est de donner envie, j'espère que vous êtes bien affamés maintenant ! xD Laissez des reviews ! si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! : personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeuse, soumise, violeuse ou violée comme vous voulez ! ;) )_


	2. Smoker&Zoro x reader

**_Smoker & Zoro x reader, bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde _****_de One piece _****_appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. L'aube se lève doucement sur la ville, le ciel est encore rosé à l'horizon et l'océan est calme. Aujourd'hui est jour de permission, dans ses quartiers Smoker est donc encore dans son lit sous les draps. La fine couverture sur lui remonte jusqu'à sa taille, exposant son torse. Entrain de dormir, il se réveille lentement en sentant une légère brise sur sa peau puis un contact chaud et ''lourd'' sur lui. Encore peu réactif, il n'ouvre les yeux qu'en sentant quelque chatouiller son visage. Il bouge un peu et ouvre les yeux. Il se fige en te voyant à califourchon sur lui et le fixant, un sourire en coin et tes cheveux longs détachés bougeant légèrement avec la brise de la fenêtre ouverte.

-bonjour colonel...

Tu es pieds nus en tenue normale.

-qu'est-ce-qu... !

Smoker écarquille les yeux mais ne bouge pas , crispé à cause de ton visage tout près du sien. Tu es penchée sur lui une main de chaque côté de son visage. Ton sourire s'agrandit en voyant qu'il ne bouge pas.

-vous ne m'arrêtez pas... ?

Smoker se crispe plus et grimace, mâchoire serrée et regard énervé. Il grogne et s'apprête à prendre tes poignets quand tu relèves une main pour la faire glisser sur son torse.

-alors dans ce cas pourquoi attendre...

Tu n'attends qu'il soit plus choqué (bloqué) et te penches lentement pour prendre ses lèvres. À ta grand surprise il ne réagit ps tout de suite mais respire profondément et lentement, semblant se contenir. Il ne bouge absolument pas les lèvres mais toi tu les savoures à ton rythme, te vouant le plus sensuel possible. Après quelques secondes de baiser Smoker réagit enfin et se redresse brusquement en attrapant tes poignets, te reculant de lui l'air énervé.

-ça suffit...

Tu le regardes un instant, puis donne un léger coup de hanches avec un sourire d'ange (faussement innocent). Tu gardes ton sourire Smoker grimacer plus et rosir.

-arrête ça.

Tu rapproches ton visage.

-arrêter quoi colonel... ?

Tu peux sentir ton souffle chaud et léger se déposer sur ses lèvres.

-arrêter ça ?

Tu frôles ses lèvres et le sens prêt à craquer quand une voix inattendue vous arrête net.

-pas la peine d'en faire autant, tu vois pas qu'il bande déjà ?

Smoker tourne la tête en même temps que toi vers Zoro qui est debout appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Smoker lui reste crispé.

-Roronoa Zoro...

Tu fais faussement la moue à Zoro, amusée.

-tu t'es encore perdu en ville alors je profitais seule en attendant...

-je me suis pas perdu c'est tes indications qui étaient mauvaises !

-t'avais qu'à me suivre andouille !

-andouille toi-même !

Smoker profite de votre dispute pour reprendre ses esprits. Il ressert l'étreinte sur tes poignets et te fait basculer sur le côté. Tu te retrouves sur le dos avec Smoker à califourchon sur toi. Il essaie de te retourner pour te menotter et s'occuper de Zoro, mais deux bras venus de derrière se referment autour de ses épaules, le faisant lâcher prise. Zoro maintenant à genoux sur le lit derrière Smoker le tire en arrière pour le cambrer. Tu réalises qu'il est nu, et comme à s'y attendre de sa part Smoker n'attend pas et commence à s'enfumer. Tu te redresses avant et le prend tout de suite en main, l'empêchant de s'enfumer. Smoker en a le souffle coupé et rougit violemment, mais essaie toujours de se dégager, ne parvenant plus à s'enfumer.

-eh bien c'est un intéressant point faible que tu as là Smoker. Bien joué [nom]...

Zoro penche sa tête et susurre alors à l'oreille Smoker qui est bien crispé, ferme, grimaçant et rougissant :

-on dirait qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu...

.

_Voilà ! n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, pour l'amour de la chantilly et des sabres !:D si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! : personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeuse, soumise, violeuse ou violée comme vous voulez ! ;) )_


	3. Zoro x reader (soirée)

**_Zoro x reader en mode roooooomantisme, bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages de One Piece ainsi que le monde appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. Vous êtes en pleine mer sur le Merry, il fait nuit et tout le monde est couché sauf Zoro de garde à la vigie. Tu dors paisiblement dans ton hamac quand quelqu'un ouvre discrètement la porte de la chambre commune et s'approche de ton hamac. Cette personne se penche sur toi et te remue légèrement pour te réveiller avec douceur.

-[nom]... hey...

-hmm...

Tu ouvres un peu les yeux, juste assez pour discerner Zoro penché sur toi dans la quasi obscurité de la pièce. Il te sourit, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Un doigt sur la bouche suffit pour que tu ne demande rien, et d'un autre geste il t'invite à le suivre. Encore endormie tu quittes ton hamac en silence et suis Zoro le plus discrètement possible. Puisqu'il est de garde tu supposes simplement que c'est pour prendre ton tour de garde qu'il t'a réveillé, n'allant pas cherché plus loin. Zoro s'arrête devant la porte menant sur le pont. Tu le regardes retirer son bandeau vert et reste silencieuse quand il te bande les yeux avec, ta curiosité piquée à vif : déjà le voir sourire ainsi te surprend, sans te déplaire puisqu'il te souris à toi... et qu'il est vraiment séduisant quand il est aussi gentil, doux, souriant... tu soupires en arrivant à la (fausse) conclusion que tu es en train de rêver, mais tu n'as pas envie de te réveiller... pas encore. Tu laisses donc Zoro te bander les yeux, curieuse. Une fois ceci fait tu sens Zoro à côté de toi se pencher pour ouvrir la porte. Tu ne peux retenir un sourire impatient qu'il remarque. Il te regarde un court instant, puis il s'approche et pose une main main dans ton dos au niveau de la taille pour te guider, l'autre tenant la porte. Tu suis le mouvement et frissonnes dans ta chemise de nuit à cause de la brise marine. Tu peux voir à travers le bandeau un peu de lumière tout autour, tu entends Zoro refermer discrètement la porte puis se mettre derrière toi. Ses mains glissent sur tes hanches avant qu'il murmure à ton oreille :

-tu es prête ?

Un peu nerveuse mais très curieuse et amusée tu ris doucement avant d' hocher la tête en signe d'affirmation. Zoro sourit puis défait le bandeau et le retire. Tu clignes un peu des yeux le temps de t'habituer à la lumière, puis les ouvres en grand, la bouche entrouverte : devant toi se présente un Merry complètement transformé et méconnaissable : le pont d'ordinaire vide ou en bordel est maintenant propre et débarrassé des transats, illuminé par une multitude de luminaires japonais colorés qui éclairent aussi d'une douce lumière la mer alentours sous le ciel étoilé et un magnifique clair de lune. Tu restes bouche bée, émerveillée par la beauté du pont réaménagé et le calme régnant sur le Merry cette nuit : la douce houle est seule à se faire entendre, et même la brise se fait discrète, légère.

-je vois que ça te plaît...

-wow... Zoro c'est... tu as tout décoré seul ? Mais po...

-je voulais passer une soirée avec toi...

Zoro sourit, et tout en continuant de parler il s'avance près de toi, laissant ses mains glisser pour finalement prendre ta main dans la sienne, ne te quittant pas des yeux.

-et comme je sais que tu aimes danser, j'ai pensé qu'on aurait plus de place sur le pont... seuls...

Son sourire, le lueur dans ses yeux et la douceur de sa voix te font fondre. Tu lui offres un magnifique sourire séduit et le laisses t'amener au milieu du pont sous les luminaires, ta main dans la sienne. Tu te mets en face de lui qui prend ta taille d'une main et garde ta main dans l'autre qu'il élève un peu. Il s'approche et te ramène un peu contre lui. Tu le regardes dans les yeux et lui souris, prête à danser. Zoro fait le premier pas et toi le second, entamant une danse sur le pont sur Merry. Tu ris doucement d'amusement, surprenant Zoro.

-qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ?

-c'est juste... j'ai hâte que Luffy nous recrute un musicien...

Tu ris doucement en dansant avec Zoro qui sourit, séduit et amusé. Après quelques valses sur le pont Zoro s'arrête, et sans te lâcher te regarde sans rien dire, se contentant de sourire. Tu lui souris et reste silencieuse, ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment. Zoro finit par s'approcher doucement et prend tes lèvres en te serrant contre lui.

Le lendemain tu te réveilles avec le jour et ouvres lentement les yeux puis t'étires un peu. Tu te rappelles de ton ''rêve'' et soupire déçue qu'il ne soit pas réalité. Tu te redresses pour quitter ton hamac quand tu sens un bras passer autour de ta taille. Tu suis le mouvement et le laisser te rallonger. Tu tournes alors la tête et vois Zoro qui allongé à côté de toi t'embrasse avant que tu n'ai le temps de parler. Tu ne réagis pas tout de suite, puis lui rends son baiser, un sourire naissant. Heureusement que les rêves se réalisent...

.

_Voilà ! n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review et de ramasser votre cœur fondu comme une guimauve ! :D si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! : personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeuse, soumise, violeuse ou violée comme vous voulez ! ;) )_


	4. Sanji x reader (réveil)

**_Sanji x reader en mode romantisme, bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages de One piece ainsi que le monde appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. Le mâtin se lève et un peu de lumière passer à travers les volets, zébrant le lit. Tu es dans ton lit sous la couette et te blottis pour rester au chaud. Tu entends quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte, puis entrer en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Tu ouvres un peu les yeux et vois Sanji s'asseoir à côté de toi, un plateau en main.

-Sanji... ?

-j'ai... j'ai pensé que tu apprécierais un petit déjeuner au lit...

Tu te redresses et t'assois pour être à sa hauteur. Tu regardes le plateau : un bol de lait chaud, quelques tartines beurrées ou garnies de confiture et un verre de jus d'orange frais. Un mini vase en verre est également là, avec une jolie rose rouge.

-c'est vraiment très gentil Sanji tu n'aurais as dû te donner autant de mal...

Tu souris, gênée par autant d'attention, ce qui le fait sourire d'un air charmeur, mais aussi un peu timide.

-ça me fait plaisir...

Tu le regardes un moment, puis regardes le plateau.

-tu partages avec moi ?

.

_Voilà ! très court cette fois-ci, mais pas moins adorable ! Un petit review, et que votre réveil soit un jour aussi doux que celui là :3 si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! : personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeuse, soumise, violeuse ou violée comme vous voulez ! ;) )_


	5. Zoro x reader (douche)

**_Zoro x reader bien trempé, bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages de One piece ainsi que le monde appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une pirate de Luffy à bord du Merry. Comme tous les mâtins et jusqu'à midi tu t'entraînes sur le pont puisque la caravelle n'est pas très grande. Zoro et toi avez pris l'habitude vous partagez le navire : lui le pont supérieur près des mandariniers et toi l'inférieur autour du mât. Ce jour-là tu t'entraînes malgré l'impression d'être observée. À midi comme toujours tu finis en sueur et vas donc à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Une fois propre tu prends ta serviette et sort de la douche avec autour du corps. Tu t'arrêtes net en voyant Zoro planté juste devant toi dans la salle de bain que tu avais fermé la porte. Il est en sueur et ne porte qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il te regarde avec un sourire en coin.

-déjà fini... ?

-NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ESPECE DE SALE PERVERS !

Zoro n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il se prend une bouteille de shampoing en pleine figure.

-sors d'ici !

Rougissante comme jamais tu pivotes pour attraper une autre bouteille mais s'avance et te ramène dans la douche. Tu le regardes et t'apprêtes à l'engueuler quand tu réalises qu'il n'a plus sa serviette. Tu te bloques et es maintenant au bord du saignement de nez, ce qui le fait sourire.

-je pensais qu'on pourrait partager un peu plus que le pont...

Tu relèves la tête et le regardes, crispée e bégayante tellement tu es gênée.

-euh... Zoro... j...

Ta gorge ne prononce plus aucun son quand Zoro lève sa main pour prendre lentement ton nœud de serviette entre ses doigts.

-tu en penses quoi... ?

Voyant que tu ne refuses pas, il referme de sa main libre la porte de la douche, puis tire lentement pour défaire le nœud et prendre ta serviette. Tu te crispes en sentant ta serviette partir et te retournes d'un coup avant en cachant ce que tu peux avec tes bras. Tu te retrouves dos à Zoro mais ne le voies pas sourire plus, amusé. Tu le sens se rapprocher puis tendre la main pour activer la douche. L'eau commence à couler, te trempant à nouveau et lui avec. D'humeur joueuse, Zoro ne te touche pas et préfère tester ta résistance. Il prend sa bouteille puis du produit douche, avant de se laver lentement, sensuellement dans ton dos. De dos tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait et attends un peu avant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passe. Tu te bloques t le regardes de haut en bas : son corps trempé et musclé est parsemé de savon, il te regardes avec le même sourire amusé.

-tu m'aides... ?

Zoro s'amuse de te voir complètement désemparée, content de te faire de l'effet. Il sourit puis met un peu de produit dans ta main et la pose sur ton torse. Tu expires difficilement au contact et relèves la tête. Tu le regardes un instant, puis lui souris et commence à caresser son torse, ses épaules et son cou pour étaler le savon. Tu sens Zoro se tendre un peu à son tour sous tes caresses alors que tu laisses tes mains glisser sur son torse pour savonner ses abdos, sa taille et ses hanches. Baissant la tête pour regarder ce que tu fais et savourer la vue de son corps mouillé, tu sens deux doigts passer sous ton menton et remonter ton visage. Tu as juste le temps d'ouvrir un peu la bouche que Zoro t'embrasse.

.

_Voilà ! n'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews bien mousseux ! ;) __si jamais vous désirez un x reader en particulier laissez un commentaire pour donner vos critères ! : personnages voulus, style (romantique, drôle, torride) et votre ''statut'' (allumeuse, soumise, violeuse ou violée comme vous voulez ! ;) )_


	6. Smoker x reader (interrogatoire)

**_Smoker x reader à deux auteurs, bonne lecture !_**

**_Cette fic a été réalisé avec la participation d'un deuxième auteur : Sharlyn. Le principe est simple : un couple de base choisi, puis chacun écrit une courte partie sans concerter l'autre qui s'adapte en conséquence :) très sympa à faire, je le conseille à tout le monde ! d'autres fics du même genre seront postées si celle-ci vous a plu ! :D sur ce, bonne lecture... *µ*_**

**_PS : cette fic a été réalisée en direct et n'a donc pas été reformulée depuis, ne soyez donc pas étonnés si le style diffère de d'habitude :)_**

**_Attention ! Contenu explicite, ceci est un lemon ! si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei._**

**Okeo (normal) & _Sharlyn (italique)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Le Sunny accoste à un port de plaisance et tout l'équipage débarque pour visiter, recharger les vivres etc. _Luffy mort de rire court partout, Nami cherche une boutique de fringues, Usopp est émerveillé devant un bazar, tout autant que Sanji devant les filles du village, Zoro marche en dormant._ Franky est resté sur le Sunny pour faire des réparations et/ou améliorations, toi tu pars en ville avec Brook pour trouver un magasin de sabres, et retrouver Zoro au passage. _Les rues sont plutôt petites, tu essaies d'éviter Sanji qui se fait frapper par toutes les filles des alentours, ainsi que Luffy qui court après un homme poisson qui, d'après lui, à l'air bon à manger. Tu vois le magasin à deux pâtés de maisons._ Vous entrez dans le magasin et activez la sonnette, mais aucun vendeur ne vient.

Br- étrange, pourtant il est écrit ''ouvert'' non?

Toi- ils sont peut être dans l'arrière boutique, regardons les sabres en attendant.

_Les sabres sont regardés, et depuis un bon moment déjà. Toujours personne... _

_Br- tu crois qu'on pourrait..._

_Toi- ... ben ils avaient qu'à être là ! _

_Br- et puis c'est pas comme si on avait pas attendu, yohohoho !_

Vous choppez des sabres et repartez vers la porte du magasin en courant des paquets de sabre en mains sans voir devant devant vous : résultat vous percutez le premier passant juste devant l'entrée. Les sabres volent, tu tombes sur l'inconnu et brook est écrasé comme un veux tas d'os tout en dessous.

_Toi- mais faîtes gaffe quand vous marchez !_

_Inc- vous savez au moins à qui vous parlez ?_

_Br- aaaaah ! vraiment désolééééé !_

_Toi- ben pourquoi tu... ? aahhh... Co-colonel Smoker..._

_Smo- TOI ! tu me suis !_

_Vous partez laissant Brook._ Te tenant par le haut derrière il traverse toute la ville en te traînant derrière lui. Toi tout du long tu te débats comme une hystérique pour fuir en vain. Smoker arrive finalement à la base locale de la ville et t'amène jusqu'à son bureau. _Il t'assoit sur une chaise devant son bureau puis ferme juste la porte et vient s'asseoir à son bureau._ Tu le regardes et attends sans rien dire puisque de toute façon tu ne peux pas faire grand chose d'autre. Il s'installe en croisant les pieds sur la table et te dévisage. Tu as 19 ans mais son regard qui semble tout voir en toi te fait rougir comme une collégienne de 15 ans. Smoker le remarque et après un long silence coupe l'échange visuel pour allumer deux cigares. Il prend une bonne bouffée puis te regarde à nouveau:

Smo- depuis quand les pirates du chapeau de paille s'abaissent à voler des magasins?

Tu fais une tête de dépitée ''tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la voleuse de magasin...''

Toi- ça vous étonne tant que ça? après tout c'est ce que font des pirates non? Voler.

Smoker reste impassible alors tu t'installes dans ta chaise comme chez toi, un sourire assuré en coin.

Smo- qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire?

Tu ne réponds pas. Comprenant que tu ne vas pas parler, Smoker continue son interrogatoire:

-où est le reste de l'équipage?

-pourquoi colonel, je ne vous suffis pas?

Smoker se bloque l'espace d'un court instant devant ta remarque, ne s'y attendant pas. Contre toute attente un sourire amusé apparaît sur son visage, te choquant toi.

Smo- alors tu veux jouer à ça?

Tu fronces les sourcils, plus très sure de toi. Après tout tu agissais seulement ainsi pour le déstabiliser, tu ne pensais pas avoir ce genre de réponse. Smoker remarque ton trouble et son sourire s'agrandit. Il se lève et contourne son bureau. Tu ne souris plus, plus inquiète qu'autre chose.

Toi- ... vous comptez m'enfermer en cellule?

Smo- pas encore, non.

Tu sens le stress monter, ne parvenant pas à comprendre Smoker, à lire en lui, à savoir ce qu'il veut.

Smo- lève toi.

Il est maintenant un peu en diagonale derrière toi, juste dans ton angle mort entre toi et la porte. Toi en tant que pirate tu refuses de lui obéir, et restes dans ta chaise, prête à anticiper la moindre agression. Smoker voit que tu ne bouges pas, mais toi ne le vois pas sourire plus. Tu l'entends s'avancer derrière toi, tu es tendue et prête à bouger mais il se penche lentement. Son bras passe par dessus ton épaule et vient poser ses cigares dans le cendrier. Une fumée est lentement soufflée à droite de ton visage, tu restes immobile.

Naïve que tu es tu crois encore qu'il s'agit d'un interrogatoire, c'est pourquoi depuis le début tu refuses de coopérer. Tu es immobile sur ta chaise, une jambe horizontale posée sur l'autre normale, les mains agrippant légèrement les accoudoirs. Tu sens Smoker se pencher plus et appuyer ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise à chaque extrémité. Tu restes impassible car tentes de contenir la tension en maîtrisant ta respiration. Tu sens son souffle chaud et lent sur ta droite, sur ta peau. Il frôle ton oreille droite et murmure:

-tu refuses toujours de coopérer?

Tu sens dans sa voix de l'amusement et autre chose que tu ne reconnais pas, son ton et ce murmure à ton oreille t'excitent brusquement sans que tu ne t'y attendes ou le veuilles. Cette excitation te coupe le souffle l'espace dune infime seconde, mais Smoker la remarque. Il reste très proche :

-tu ne t'enfuis pas?

Tu souris légèrement, faussement amusée.

-parce que j'ai une chance?

-... de fuir loin de moi?

Tu le sens tourner légèrement la tête vers toi.

-... aucune.

Tu n'oses même pas bouger, tu es paralysée et il le sait. Ta respiration devient très difficile à contenir comme à faire fonctionner quand tu l'entends murmurer deux derniers mots:

-debout, pirate.

Il marque chacun de ses mots et toi tu sens l'excitation monter. Après une inspiration tu te décides enfin et te lèves lentement, le visage impassible pour paraître sûre de toi et affirmée. Ta pseudo détermination vole en éclat quand Smoker prend la chaise d'une main et l'envoie valser sur le côté pour s'avancer dans ton dos. Tu le sens s'approcher mais tu es incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Chacun de ses mots fait échos dans ta tête, son odeur t'enivre, sa présence t'attire et sa voix te manipule : tu es toute à lui. Tu es maintenant face au bureau, dos à lui. Tu fermes les yeux pour te concentrer sur ta respiration, la ralentir et la mesurer.

Tu y parviens presque mais une main dégantée frôle du bout des doigts ton dos en allant de tes épaules jusque taille. Tu rouvres brusquement les yeux et te crispes, ce simple geste suffisant à te faire perdre pied. Sa main arrivée à ta taille il agrippe doucement ta ceinture derrière et te tire pour te coller contre lui, te gardant doucement contre lui en tenant ta ceinture. Tu sens une autre main dégantée glisser sous ton bras et sur ta taille pour venir déboutonner lentement, un à un chaque bouton de ton chemisier. Tu sens son souffle dans ton cou et le laisses faire. Une fois le dernier bouton enlevé Smoker redescend sa main le long du chemisier légèrement ouvert.

Tu sens son autre main glisser de l'autre côté, comme la précédente. Les deux se rejoignent au niveau de ta ceinture et Smoker la défait toujours aussi lentement, faisant toujours plus monter l'excitation. Ta respiration est rapide et saccadée, tu as les yeux baissés sur ta ceinture qu'il est en train de défaire, ses lèvres se posent dans ton cou. Ta ceinture défaite Smoker tire et l'enlève complètement, lentement, puis il déboutonne ton pantalon et ta braguette. Une main ouvre un peu le pantalon, l'autre se pose sous ta poitrine, la frôlant du bout des doigts et de la paume. Elle descend lentement sur ton ventre en te frôlant, il peut voir ta peau se crisper à chaque contact. Sa main glisse enfin sous les vêtements, tu retiens sans le réaliser ta respiration alors qu'il se colle plus contre toi, sa main contre ton intimité.

Tu sens son torse se gonfler dans ton dos chaque fois qu'il inspire, et son souffle chaud et retenu aussi dans ton cou chaque fois qu'il expire. Tu te remets à respirer juste avant qu'il ne referme un peu sa main dans ton pantalon pour chercher le point sensible. Son autre main remonte d'abord jusqu'à ta poitrine qu'il caresse rapidement, puis il remonte encore jusqu'à ton épaule pour prendre ton chemisier et en faire passer une partie par dessus ton épaule, dégageant ainsi ton épaule et ta clavicule qu'il embrasse. Tu soupires brusquement en te retenant de justesse de gémir quand il trouve en même temps ton point sensible en bas, et ton point faible sur ta clavicule. Ta respiration se crispe et tu fermes les yeux. Il teste ta résistance en stimulant un peu ton point faible, puis de sa main libre il vient défaire sa propre ceinture.

Il déboutonne son pantalon tout en embrassant ta clavicule, puis il prend doucement ta main et la ramène en arrière pour la faire glisser dans son respiration se précipite avec l'excitation et chacune de tes expirations est maintenant saccadée, hors de ton contrôle depuis longtemps. De sa main libre Smoker accompagne la tienne jusque sous son boxer, tu sens sa respiration changer radicalement quand tu le touches enfin, ferme et difficilement contenu. Sa respiration est maintenant lente et profonde, chaude et douce... excitée. Smoker laisse sa main jusqu'à ce que tu refermes la tienne, le satisfaisant enfin. Tu sens un sourire excité sur ta clavicule. Smoker retire sa main et la glisse à nouveau sur ton ventre avant de stimuler à nouveau ton point sensible. Sa main libre remonte jusqu'à ta poitrine où il s'attarde enfin : il caresse d'abord le soutien-gorge, te faisant frémir et soupirer.

Sa main remonte ensuite pour enlever chacune de tes bretelles en glissant un seul doigt en dessous à chaque fois. Tu te décides enfin à lui répondre vraiment. Tu passes ta main libre dans ton dos pour aller chercher l'agrafe devenue une gêne pour toi. Tu tournes un peu la tête vers Smoker qui relève son visage, tu prends ses lèvres. Le premier baiser est court, léger mais délicieux. Smoker tourne tout de suite plus la tête comme toi et t'embrasse. D'une main tu ne parviens pas à défaire l'agrafe, mais tu refuses de lâcher Smoker de l'autre main. Au toucher tu longes son sexe dans le boxer pour remonter jusqu'à sa verge, point le plus sensible. Smoker laisse une vibration contre tes lèvres et se crispe, signe qu'il apprécie. Sa main libre rejoint la tienne dans ton dos et à vous deux l'agrafe se défait enfin. À peine vous sentez tous deux l'agrafe s'enlever que Smoker retire sa main de ton pantalon et toi du sien.

Tu te tournes de suite et Smoker prend ta taille pour t'amener contre le bureau. Tu l'embrasses sans hésiter, accélérant tous deux les choses. Smoker se penche plus, glisse un peu ses mains dans ton pantalon de chaque côté pour le faire un peu descendre en caressant tes hanches. Tes mains remontent et passent sous sa veste au niveau des épaules, tu caresses sa peau musclée puis fais descendre la veste de chaque coté. Smoker quitte tes hanches pour jeter sa veste, puis il pose une main sur ta taille et l'autre sur ta jambe. Sans jamais perdre tes lèvres il continue et s'avance, t'incitant à t'asseoir sur le bureau. Tu le fais et Smoker écarte tes jambes pour se pencher sur toi et approfondir, savourer vraiment ce baiser et ton corps. Il débarrasse précipitamment ton chemisier ouvert et ton soutien gorge défait puis il te prend dans ses bras au niveau de la taille pour te cambrer contre lui et embrasser tes seins. Tu refermes tes jambes autour de lui et glisse tes mains jusque sa ceinture pour tirer et faire descendre son pantalon.

Smoker remonte dans un soupir excité et plonge dans ton cou, agrippe à son tour ton pantalon derrière pour le retirer aussi. Dans ta position tu galères plus que lui et finis nue avant lui. Smoker jette tes vêtements puis te reprend dans ses bras et te sert contre lui en t'embrassant. Frustrée de voir qu'il ne te facilite pas la tâche en t'enlaçant, tu l'agrippes et remontes tes pieds pour faire descendre d'un coup le pantalon. Ton geste amuse Smoker qui sourit contre tes lèvres. Tu l'as enfin nu et ferme entre tes jambes, tu veux les refermer autour de ses hanches mais Smoker prend doucement tes genoux. Il écarte tes jambes et te rejoint sans te quitter des yeux sur le bureau en se penchant plus. Ses mains glissent le long de tes cuisses, toi tu fermes yeux pour frémir en sentant ses mains sur ton corps, allongée sur le bureau. Il t'embrasse, encore et encore et toi tu passes tes bras derrière sa nuque. Il pose une main en appui près de ton visage, et tu sens enfin son autre main caresser à nouveau ton ventre, puis ton entrejambe avant qu'il ne se guide dune main. Smoker t'embrasse une dernière fois puis coupe le baiser pour pouvoir te regarder dans les yeux quand il te pénétrerait.

Tu ouvres les yeux et croises son regard juste avant de le sentir entrer lentement en toi. Ta respiration se perd et tu rougis violemment alors qu'il entre toujours plus en toi, doucement pour ne pas te blesser. Il ferme les yeux avec la pression, sa poitrine comprimée par le plaisir combiné à l'excitation toujours plus forte. Tu l'agrippes et peines à respirer, lui t'enlace aussi et s'arrête à la moitié, laissant à chacun le temps de s'habituer à la taille de l'autre. Smoker a son visage si près du tien que vous respirez le même air excité et avide de plaisir. Vos corps sont déjà brûlants lorsque Smoker s'avance à nouveau en reprenant tes lèvres. Tu l'embrasses malgré ton manque cruel d'oxygène, et ses hanches se collent finalement aux tiennes. Tu le sens arriver au bout et coupes le baiser en gémissant son prénom et rougissant.

T'entendre gémir son prénom suffit à exciter Smoker qui sourit puis baisse la tête pour embrasser et sucer ton cou. Tu laisses ta tête posée en arrière sur le bureau pour lui laisser plus à embrasser. Smoker prend finalement tes mains derrière sa nuque et en ramène une de chaque cote de ton visage. Toujours en toi, il se redresse et sans te quitter des yeux et commence à bouger. Il est agenouillé sur le bureau les jambes écartées, et toi tu es allongée sur le dos devant lui, tes jambes écartées et basculées sur ses cuisses. Il se retire un peu puis revient en allant doucement plus loin. La pression te fait doucement gémir quand il arrive au bout et touche à nouveau cette zone qui t'envoie des vagues de plaisir irrésistibles. Sans te lâcher il se retire encore cette fois jusqu'à la moitié, et esquisse un sourire avide avant de revenir, cette fois d'une traite. Tu bascules la tête en arrière dans un gémissement et en fermant les yeux.

Smoker lui laisse son sourire s'agrandir en voyant que tu aimes, il recommence donc. Tes cheveux sont en bataille et tu es cambrée, gémissant et rougissant alors qu'il recommence, encore et encore. Il garde encore un rythme lent, mais il se retire chaque fois un peu plus et revient chaque fois d'une traite, te faisant totalement décrocher. Un sourire en coin, Smoker libère enfin tes mains et vient agripper ta taille pour te maintenir. Tu poses tes mains sur les siennes et garde la tête en arrière les yeux fermés, un sourire en coin car tu sais qu'il va accélérer. Gardant la même force dans ses coups de hanche, Smoker se retire encore et accélère ses vas et viens. Son corps perle de sueur et de plaisir comme le tien, sa respiration avant comprimée est devenue un halètement. Tu as yeux les fermés, mais tu sais qu'il te regarde, savourant la moindre expression de plaisir sur ton visage. La sueur facilite les frottements, permettant à Smoker d'accélérer encore, te donnant l'impression d'aller chaque fois plus loin qu'avant et de ne pas pouvoir en recevoir davantage... mais d'en vouloir toujours plus.

Ses mains glissent sur tes hanches et te massent avec la sueur. Smoker remonte une main pour aller chercher ta jambe qu'il remonte sur son épaule. Il attrape ensuite l'autre et les cale contre une même épaule, puis te tire plus vers lui et continue de te pénétrer encore et encore. Sa deuxième main maintenant libre remonte et caresse tes seins qui bougent au rythme de ses vas et viens. Même si ton esprit est brouillé par tout ce plaisir qui déferle en toi, tu sens finalement ses coups de hanches ralentirent un peu et devenir moins violents, signe que son plaisir atteint son maximum et qu'il va bientôt jouir, crispé pour retarder l'inévitable. Lui aussi entend tes gémissements changer, comme pour le supplier de ne pas s'arrêter. Smoker écarte finalement tes jambes et se penche sur toi pour continuer de te faire gémir. Tu prends sans attendre son visage, le tires vers toi en refermant tes jambes autour de lui et jouis dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

Smoker t'embrasse et jouit à son tour en toi, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Vous jouissez presque en même temps, tu te cambres et lui passe ses bras dans ton dos pour te serrer dans ses bras. Il contracte tous ses muscles en atteignant l'orgasme, et aucun des deux ne coupe le baiser en plein orgasme malgré le besoin de respirer. Smoker relâche brusquement tous ses muscles en laissant échapper un gémissement contre tes lèvres, ce qui te fait sourire. Vous coupez enfin tous deux le baiser en haletant, tu as la tête penchée en arrière la bouche entrouverte et les jambes de nouveau posées sur chacune de ses cuisses. Lui est à genoux et penché sur toi, son front posé entre ta gorge et ta poitrine. Tu sens son souffle brûlant et essoufflé sur ta peau, tu sais que ta respiration l'est tout autant. Attendant qu'il se redresse et reprenant ton souffle, tu glisses une main dans ses cheveux blancs. Smoker se redresse finalement et s'avance pour venir t'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, déposant de courts baisers qu'il coupe tout de suite pour en déposer un autre, et encore un autre, tournant la tête pour savourer sous tous les angles tes lèvres trempées comme les siennes.

Toujours en toi, il continue ses baisers jusqu'à ce que de l'agitation se fasse entendre dans le couloir. Smoker n'a pas le temps d'avoir de mauvais pressentiment que des bruits de pas précipités s'approchent. Il se redresse juste à temps pour se tourner et voir Tashigi entrer précipitamment sans frapper :

-mon colonel les chapeaux de paille sont en v... !

elle s'arrête et regarde comme les marines derrière elle avec un temps d'arrêt d'abord Smoker complètement nu, puis toi. Tu te crispes et rougis violemment en cherchant du regard et d'un air paniqué tes vêtements. Tashigi rougit violemment à son tour devant la nudité de son supérieur et la situation, les marines derrière tombent tous en arrière en saignant du nez en te voyant, et Smoker lui devient rouge de colère :

-TASHIGI !

.

_Voilà ! J'étais tentée de faire entrer sans prévenir Brook deguisé en avocat pour venir ENFIN te/nous/vous sauver mais bon... c'est une bonne fin en soi ;) en espérant que ça vous ait plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si cette fic vous a fait aimer les interrogatoires ;)_


	7. Ace x reader (fête)

_**Tout premier Ace x reader pour les fans d'homme chaaaud ;) bonne lecture et ne vous enflammez pas trop ! (ce viol de l'humour... xD)**_

_**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei.**_

_**.  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu es une pirate dans l'équipage de Luffy. Après une longue journée ordinaire (soit très animée) à bord du Sunny, la nuit tombe et tout le monde décide d'aller se coucher. Seuls restent debout Zoro à la vigie cette nuit et Franky qui veut terminer des innovations dans son atelier. Toi tu te trouves avec Nami et Robin dans la chambre des filles, tu as hâte d'aller te coucher après une journée aussi mouvementée. Vous préparant pour aller dormir, vous discutez pendant que tu te déshabilles à côté de ton lit. Robin elle est assise devant le miroir à côté de Nami qui range des affaires dans l'armoire.

- je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves à Zoro, certes il est musclé mais bonjour le caractère !

Tout en parlant elle agite la main vers toi. Robin intervient.

- moi je le trouve très drôle quand il se perd...

Na- ça n'en reste pas moins un idiot.

Toi- tu dis ça parce qu'il te plaît.

Na- heeeee?! Mais non pas du tout !

Robin se contente d'un léger rire comme à son habitude, montrant qu'elle pense comme toi. Tu éclates de rire.

Na- vous trouvez ça drôle ?!

D'abord vexée, Nami change soudainement d'expression pour sourire malicieusement.

Na- mais au fait [nom], tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu craquais pour le frère de Luffy, Ace !

Tu t'arrêtes brusquement de rire, ahurie.

-c... comment l'as-tu appris ?!

Nami reprend son air assuré, sourire sadique sur le visage.

-je ne le savais pas, tu viens de te vendre toute seule !

Toi- ... ! Espèce de... !

Tout en parlant tu attrapes un oreiller et le lances en souriant au visage de Nami qui l'évite sans perdre son sourire. L'oreiller vole et va s'écraser non pas contre le mur, mais sur Ace qui venait d'ouvrir la porte derrière Nami donnant accès à un canon. Ne s'y attendant pas il le reçoit en pleine figure et tombe en arrière. Réagissant au bruit de chute, Nami et Robin se tournent en même temps vers Ace alors que toi tu as vu toute la scène. Ace se relève juste après et remet son chapeau en souriant, oreiller en main.

Ace- naaaah! Les filles aussi font des batailles d'oreiller !?

Vous bloquez toutes les trois, laissant un court silence avant qu'Ace ne continue:

-désolé de cous dérangez mesdemoiselles, je suis ven...

Revenant à la réalité la première, Nami réagit à retardement et fout un violent coup de poing à Ace en hurlant, le renvoyant d'où il vient.

Na- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS DE DEBARQUER DANS LA CHAMBRE DES FILLES À UNE HEURE PAREILLE ? SALE PERVERS !

Le pétage de câble de Nami te ramène à la réalité juste après robin. Tu réalises soudain que tu n'es qu'en sous-vêtements, tu rougis violemment, cries et te rhabilles vite avant qu'Ace ne te voit. Pendant ce temps l'enflammé qui est retombé assis contre le mur époussette un peu son bermuda noir puis tente de s'expliquer avec le sourire tandis que Nami essaie d'avancer pour lui régler son compte. Heureusement elle ne fait que du place, retenue par deux mains poussées de Robin qui tente de la calmer en souriant.

Ro- du calme Mme. La navigatrice, notre invité a sûrement une bonne raison d'être ici...

Na- invité ?! même pas en rêve !

Ace- je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je voulais juste...

Na- Tu vas voir sale pervers pas même Luffy pourra te sauver ic...

Ace- voir [nom].

Na- … ci.

Nami s'arrête net, brusquement calmée tant elle est étonnée. Ace sourit et se penche toujours assis pour te regarder toi derrière tout aussi étonnée, tant et si bien que tu t'es arrêtée alors que tu fermais ton pantalon. Même si tu as craqué pour lui votre dernière rencontre à Alabasta s'était terminé sans conclusion, tu avais donc pensé qu'il n'était pas intéressé... à tort semble-t-il. Son sourire te fait manquer un battement, tu le regardes et lui offre un sublime rougissement. Un discret "hum hum" de la part de Robin te rappelle ta tenue, tu te dépêches alors de te rhabiller pendant que Ace se relève. Il s'avance puis se penche devant Nami que Robin a lâché.

-je suis vraiment navré pour le dérangement, je ne vous dérangerais pas longtemps.

Il se redresse ensuite et vient te voir, tout joyeux.

-je suis venu te proposer une petite virée !

Toi- ... eh? Une... une virée?

Ace- mon striker est juste là, qu'en dis tu?

Rougissante, tu vois par dessus l'épaule de Ace Robin et Nami hochant frénétiquement la tête pour dire oui.

Toi- o... oui, pourquoi pas...

Tu obtiens un rire content de Ace qui pose une main sur son chapeau puis t'embarque en te prenant la main. Tu suis précipitamment le mouvement et sort sur le pont avec Ace qui s'arrête près du bastingage. Tu vois l'espace d'un court instant le striker de Ace flottant juste à côté du Sunny, mais tu n'as pas le temps de te demander comment y accéder que l'enflammer te prend dans ses bras et saute avec un grand sourire. Tu cries et t'accroches à Ace qui ne s'enflamme qu'à quelques centimètres de la surface de l'eau pour voler jusqu'au striker. Tu le regardes d'un air surpris : étonnamment ses flammes glissent sur tes vêtements et ton corps sans les brûler, te réchauffant par une nuit si fraîche.

Une fois à bord Ace t'installe confortablement à l'arrière sur ses affaires avant de se mettre debout à l'avant. Il ramasse la voile puis enflamme ses pieds, alimentant le striker qui décolle de suite sur l'eau, sa vitesse comparable à celle d'un hors-bord. Vous naviguez un petit quart d'heure durant lequel Ace s'est retourné à plusieurs reprises pour te regarder et discuter, perdant la direction de vue. Après une légère rectification de trajectoire une île se dessine au loin. Vous êtes encore au large et pourtant vous entendez déjà les cries de joie, les musiques de fête et les chants de pirates animant les rues illuminées de partout au loin: une fête est en cours. Une fois arrivés vous amarrez le striker au petit port, tu suis ensuite Ace par la main tandis qu'il te guide à travers les rues pour voir toutes les animations de nuits, les spectacles de rue et les étalages souvenirs.

Ravie d'être là tu fais tous les étalages pour rigoler en faisant essayer à Ace des chapeaux festifs tous plus loufoques et colorés les uns que les autres. Lui éclate de rire à chaque fois et prend parfois une pose pour en rajouter, juste avant de t'en faire essayer des pires. Vous finissez avec chapeaux de fêtes et lunettes assorties, discutant et riant avec tous les gens qui font eux aussi la fête. Ace t'offre un collier en cours de route, puis prend deux grands verres à la boisson sucrée bleue à boire a la paille, t'en offrant un. Les heures passent avant de votre balade ne se termine sur le port, pour rentrer au Sunny.

Te tenant par la main Ace t'aide a monter sur le striker, puis monte à son tour et démarre. Tu as gardé vos deux chapeaux et lunettes en souvenir, vraiment ravie par cette super soirée que tu as passé, sûrement la meilleure depuis longtemps. Un peu triste de déjà devoir revenir au Sunny, tu rêvasses en regardant Ace de dos jusqu'à ce que tu réalises qu'il a pris un chemin différent de l'aller.

Toi- on ne rentre pas au Sunny ?

Ace- j'aimerais te montrer quelque chose avant, tu es d'accord?

Tout en parlant il tourne la tête vers toi et te sourit, te faisant fondre. Tu acceptes avec plaisir et le laisses faire, curieuse de savoir ou il t'emmène. Après quelques minutes de voyage une île apparaît à l'horizon, bien plus petite que celle d'où vous venez. A vue d'œil aucune lumière ni aucune habitation, étant donné la taille tu en conclus vite que ce n'est qu'un petit îlot désert. Arrivés sur le rivage Ace amarre le striker dans le sable puis se tourne vers toi.

-ferme les yeux.

Toi- uh? Bon...

Tu souris puis fermes les yeux. Peu après ace te prend dans ses bras et te débarque sur la plage. Te prenant la main il t'invite à le suivre et te guide sur quelques mètres avant de s'arrêter. Maintenant impatiente tu prends ton mal en patience pour ne tien gâcher. Ace lâche ta main pour lever les siennes:

-tadaaa !

Tu ouvres les yeux juste après que Ace ait enflammé toutes les torches plantées dans le sable. Tu ouvres encore un peu les yeux, ahurie. Dans la zone éclairée par les torches Ace a posé un grand bar avec toute la structure autour et des tabourets, le tout en bois. Tu souris, vraiment surprise alors que Ace passe derrière le bar.

Toi- qu'est-ce-que... c'est quoi tout ça ?

Ace t'offre un grand sourire avant de la jouer théâtrale:

-alors mademoiselle au menu ce soir nous avons tout un assortiment de divers plats succulents !

Tu éclates de rire et t'assois au bar pour jouer le jeu pendant qu'Ace cuisine de l'autre coté.

Toi- et pour vous monsieur?

Ace te regarde, puis sort un gros morceau de viande cuite.

Ace- de la viande.

Sa tête te fait éclater de rire, Ace rit aussi avant d'entamer le repas. À ta grande surprise ses petits plats ne rivalisent peut-être pas avec ceux de Sanji, mais ils n'en restent pas moins délicieux !

Une fois les stocks de nourriture épuisés (en grande majorité par Ace) vous vous affalez sur la plage pour digérer, regardant le ciel nocturne étoilé. Tu restes un moment admirative avant qu'une autre vue ne s'offre a toi, lorsque Ace se tourne pour venir se pencher sur toi.

Toi- hmm?

Ace se penche plus et t'embrasse doucement. Tu fermes les yeux et passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs avant de lui rendre son baiser. Lui te serre dans ses bras et te garde contre lui, tous deux vous endormant dans les bras de l'autre.

.

_Voilà ! si ça vous a plu laissez des reviews, c'est une dose de bonheur qui me fait sourire bêtement toute une journée ! :D_


	8. Smoker x reader (douche)

_**Très court Smoker x reader, mais pas moins mousseux... *µ* bonne lecture !**_

_**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu es une marine. Pour ne pas être envahie et dérangée par le surplus de monde tu t'entraînes tard, il fait donc déjà nuit quand tu vas prendre ta douche. Comme à ton habitude tu mets l'eau bouillante, créant beaucoup de vapeur. Tout est normal jusqu'à ce que tu sentes quelque chose contre ta peau. Tu te retournes: rien.

-ma fille tu deviens parano...

Te croyant fatiguée tu continues de te laver comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce qu'une voix sensuelle amusée et familière murmure à ton oreille :

-je ne dirais pas ça...

Tu sursautes et te retournes d'un coup mais tu es toujours seule dans la douche.

-okay... c'est officiel, je suis folle...

Tes doutes s'envolent lorsque deux mains se posent sur tes hanches trempées. Là tu te retournes pour frapper le pervers mais t'arrêtes net en voyant Smoker sous le jet, nu et complètement trempé.

-qu'est-ce-qu... !

Tu ne termines pas ta phrase qu'il t'embrasse. Dépassée, tu ne réagis pas tout de suite, Smoker en profite alors pour laisser ses mains descendre. Tu protestes un peu, puis finis par céder. Comment résister ?

.

_Voilà ! Encore une session douche qui fait rêver, la toute première écrite mais la deuxième publiée :) laissez un review, un petit comme un gros ! xD je les aime tous !_


	9. Sanji x reader (aquarium)

_**Sanji x reader deuxième service, sans lemon mais plus long cette fois-ci : plus de lignes pour plus de plaisir !**_

_**Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei.**_  
_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu es une pirate de Luffy. Le Sunny navigue tranquillement au large de Grand Line, il fait bon le ciel est dégagé hormis quelques nuages cotonneux. Sur le pont inférieur se trouvent Luffy, Chopper et Brook s'amusant comme des gamins avec des baguettes en bois. Zoro est à la vigie en train de s'entraîner, Franky et Usopp sont dans leurs ateliers et Nami est à l'arrière du navire à cartographier la dernière île accostée. Se trouvant dans la cuisine, Sanji prépare tranquillement des cocktails puis sort sur le pont plateau en main, l'autre en poche pour aller servir Robin allongée sur un des transats. La voyant lire à côté des trois clowns, il lui propose un verre qu'elle accepte volontiers, puis engueule Luffy qui réclame à manger. Une fois Robin servie il te cherche toi pour t'offrir un cocktail, laissant Nami à ses cartes pour ne pas la déranger. Ne te trouvant pas sur le pont il demande à Robin qui dit t'avoir vu aller voir l'aquarium. S'en retournant il traverse le pont inférieur et passe la porte menant sur l'aquarium pour te trouver assise sur le canapé bordant la vitre, pieds sur canapé jambes repliées. Prise par le dessin que tu es en train de faire, tu ne remarques sa présence qu'au moment où il t'interpelle, se penchant pour te proposer à boire.

-désires-tu à boire [nom]-chérie?

Tu relèves la tête et regardes Sanji qui cigarette au bec te sourit gentiment.

-oh, oui merci Sanji.

Tu lui demandes de poser le plateau sur le canapé. Sanji s'exécute, puis jette un coup d'œil à ton dessin.

-oh? J'ignorais que tu aimais dessiner...

Crayon en main, tu souris, terminant les cheveux de Zoro.

-j'ai souvent envie de dessiner en ce moment, alors je m'occupe...

Sanji souffle une bouffée de fumée, reconnaissant Zoro.

-tss, même en dessin il ressemble à une algue verte...

Sans t'arrêter de dessiner tu éclates de rire.

-j'ai pu aussi faire un portrait de Franky qui a pris sa suuuuper pose, et Robin lisant un livre. J'ai essayé Luffy mais il bouge tout le temps c'est un vrai défi !

Les cheveux finis tu refais un peu la bulle au nez de Zoro. Tu relèves la tête vers Sanji.

-tu accepterais de me laisser te dessiner?

T'attendant à une ondulation accompagnée d'un "haiiiiii ! tout ce que tu voudras [nom]-d'amour !", tu ne caches pas ta surprise en voyant Sanji te regarder et sourire simplement, une étrange lueur dans le regard.

-ça me ferait très plaisir...

Sa voix douce te fait rosir, tu souris.

-oh merci, assieds-toi là et prends la pause qui te convient, je ne serais pas longue avec un modèle !

-prend tout ton temps ne t'en fais pas.

Tout en parlant Sanji éloigné le plateau pour venir s'asseoir en face de toi.

-Une jambe pliée sur le canapé, il allume une nouvelle cigarette et s'accoude au dossier, sa tête posée dans sa main. Tu le laisses faire puis commences à le dessiner, lui te regardant faire. Ayant un modèle tu es plutôt rapide les yeux rivés sur ton dessin, relevant régulièrement la tête pour observer Sanji qui te sourit doucement. Les minutes passent sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle… n'ait besoin de parler. Tu réalises vite que Sanji ne te quitte pas des yeux une seule seconde, ce qui te fait rosir une fois encore. Sanji le remarque et sans perdre la pause il pose sa main sur ta jambe. Toi qui terminais tout juste ton dessin tu relèves la tête, surprise.

-hum... je... j'ai terminé...

Sanji redresse sa tête, presque déçu que ce soit déjà fini.

-... je peux voir?

Il sourit puis regarde en détail le portrait que tu tournes vers lui.

-alors? Qu'est ce tu en penses?

-impressionnant, tu as fait vite...

Tu lui offres un léger rire gênée.

-j'ai eu un très bon modèle !

Sanji te regarde rire, adorant ton air embarrassée. Tu lui tends ensuite la feuille de papier, le surprenant.

-tu ne la gardes pas?

-aha, je n'en ai pas besoin puisque je t'ai toi !

Ta réponse surprend vraiment Sanji qui reste bloqué un court instant. Arrivant à la fin de sa cigarette il te regarde croiser les jambes, puis il l'enlève et s'avance sans s'occuper du dessin. Le bras tendu tu réalises ce qu'il voulait faire au moment où ses lèvres touchent les tiennes, tendrement et amoureusement. Surprise tu ne réagis d'abord pas, dépassée par toutes les émotions que te procure ce baiser. Ne sentant aucun rejet, Sanji se recule peu après pour t'observer, attendant ta réponse. Tu reviens enfin sur Terre et regardes Sanji pour ensuite rougir devant son sourire amoureux en coin.

-Sanji... ah... je... tu...

-je voulais t'en parler depuis un moment déjà...

Tu le regardes sans rien dire, surprise non pas par le fait qu'il t'ait embrassé, mais par le fait que tes sentiments soient réciproques. Tu laisses un silence soupiré, puis t'avances et l'embrasses pour lui avouer à ton tour à quel point tu l'aimes. Passant un bras derrière son cou, tu laisses le dessin glisser par terre pour poser ta main sur son bras. Refusant de perdre ses lèvres tu l'embrasses tendrement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne cherche à presser les choses. Un amour révélé dans le bleu et le calme de l'océan, sous les seuls regards des habitants de la mer en cette journée ordinaire à bord du Sunny.

.

_Voilà ! Laissez des reviews sourcillés et éclatez-vous ! :D_


	10. Smoker x reader (alcool)

**_Smoker x reader pour ce 10e chapitre, bonne lecture ! :D_**

**_Attention, lemon ! *µ* si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. Il y a deux semaines de cela une violente bataille a eu lieu entre les navires de plusieurs hauts gradés de la Marine (dont Smoker) et des capitaines pirates. Les marines ont remporté la bataille et traquent encore en ce moment même les quelques équipages qui ont fui, mais malgré leur victoire la Marine a aussi subi de lourdes pertes de leur coté, y compris Smoker qui a perdu plusieurs hommes sous les coups de canons et les abordages. Afin de remettre le navire en état et de reconstituer un équipage complet, il décide donc d'accoster une île pour plusieurs semaines le temps de recruter des hommes. Vous avez mis le pied à terre depuis près dune semaine maintenant pour aller vous installer temporairement à la base locale. En tant que lieutenant tu as moins de travail à faire depuis ton arrivée ici puisque tout est géré par le vice-amiral de la base. Tu en profites donc et visites la ville, allant régulièrement voir le navire pour en rapporter l'avancée des réparations au colonel selon sa demande.

Lui passe ses journées dans son bureau attribué à feuilleter des tonnes de dossiers pour se refaire un équipage digne de ce nom, ne sortant que très peu. Tu es l'une des rares à le voir plus d'une fois par jour, lui apportant régulièrement de nouveaux dossiers de marines volontaires. Aujourd'hui tu as enfin convaincu ton supérieur d'arrêter de jouer les ermites et de s'accorder une journée de repos avant qu'il ne décide de brûler tous les dossiers et la base avec. Le soir même le vice amiral (très gentil je précise) te confit encore des dossiers à lui remettre. Habituée maintenant, tu te rends donc une fois de plus au bureau de Smoker que tu sais vide pour y déposer les quelques dossiers qu'il verrait demain. Arrivée devant la porte du bureau tu rentres sans même frapper car ne t'attendant pas à y trouver quelqu'un.

-et deux dossiers de pl...

Tu t'arrêtes net en voyant Smoker assis à son bureau, affalé le front posé posé sur son bras refermé, l'autre tenant toujours son plume pointe sur papier

-mon colonel ?!

Tu poses de suite tes dossiers sur le haut meuble à ta droite et t'avances pour passer derrière le bureau.

-qu'est ce vous faites ici je croyais que vous alliez faire un tour en viiiille !

Tu termines ta phrase en le tirant pour le redresser sur sa chaise. Smoker se laisse faire et semble somnoler, tu sens de suite la forte odeur d'alcool sur lui indiquant qu'il avait dû dévaliser le premier bar qu'il avait trouvé.

-c'est pas vrai...

Tu regardes rapidement autours de toi puis décides de le déplacer sur le canapé se trouvant à côté du bureau, devant une table basse. Tu regardes à nouveau Smoker assis et adossé à sa chaise : impossible de le soulever, il va falloir le traîner. Tu te places devant lui et commences à glisser tes bras sous ses épaules quand tu réalises qu'il te regarde.

-uh? vous êtes réveillé ?

Smoker fronce les sourcils puis finit par murmurer ton nom, semblant te reconnaître. Tu le regardes d'un air ahuri avant de sentir sa main remonter tes cheveux tombés quand tu tes penchée. Tu te crispes et rougis violemment, puis te donnes une gifle mentale pour te reprendre :

-vous pouvez marcher ?

-... bien sûr...

Après un temps de réaction il s'appuie lentement sur ses accoudoirs, pour se lever ensuite d'une traite. Il manque de perdre l'équilibre mais tu le retiens de justesse en passant son bras sur son épaule.

-wow doucement !

Tu t'avances doucement pour guider Smoker jusqu'au canapé. Lui te laisse faire, toi tu te retiens de ne pas rougir plus alors que ton bras est dans son dos sous la veste.

-voila, allongez-vous làààà... !

Tu termines ta phrase en te penchant pour déposer dans le canapé Smoker qui ne te lâche pas et t'embarque avec lui. Lui finit sur le coté sur le canapé, toi tu as un genoux sur le canapé, sa main tenant la tienne sur ton épaule et ton autre main contre le canapé pour ne pas t'affaler sur lui. Chose est sure avec l'alcool le colonel fait bel et bien poids mort... tu lâches un soupire quand Smoker te lâche pour s'allonger sur le dos, et t'apprêtes à le laisser dormir quand deux mains agrippent ton chemisier blanc (uniforme oblige) et te tirent brusquement.

-wow !

-viens par là toi...

Après ton cri de surprise tu te retrouves affalée sur Smoker qui te tire jusqu'à avoir tes lèvres contre les siennes. Sa main remonte, caresse ta joue et remonte tes cheveux derrière ton oreille, toi tu ne bouges plus, les yeux grand ouverts et un beau rougissement sur le visage. Le sentant savourer tes lèvres pour la toute première fois, tu as envie de faire de même mais décides de couper le baiser avant de faire quelque chose que tu regretterais plus tard.

-attendez mon colonel...

Tu t'appuies de chaque coté de son visage sur le canapé pour te redresser, mais Smoker semble à peine t'écouter. Il redescend sa main et ouvre ton chemisier en arrachant tous les boutons au passage.

-wow nan !

Ne portant rien en dessous à part ton soutien-gorge, tu te redresses pour refermer ton uniforme mais n'en a pas le temps qu'il se redresse et passe ses bras autour de toi sous ton uniforme pour embrasser ta clavicule et ton cou.

-appelle moi encore ton colonel...

Crispée comme pas deux, aussi rouge qu'une tomate et à deux doigts de la panique tu as tes mains posées sur ses épaules pour qu'il te lâche. Son murmure à ton oreille t'excite brusquement, rendant ta respiration difficile et tremblante. Sentant ses lèvres contre ta peau, tu hésites à le laisser faire avant de te reprendre. Il est bourré, il ne réalise absolument pas ce qu'il est en train de faire, pour sûr il s'en voudra dès s'il saura ce qu'il s'est passé, pensant t'avoir violé. Tu te résignes à devoir l'arrêter et le repousses d'une main, tendant l'autre pour t'appuyer sur le dossier du canapé. Tu as à peine le temps d'en effleurer la surface que tu sens Smoker se pencher encore sur toi, cette fois volontairement. D'un mouvement de jambes il échange les positions, toi tu agrippes désespérément le dossier mais ta main glisse et tu finis avec Smoker affalé sur toi entre tes jambes. Paniquant pour de bon tu sens Smoker te serrer plus contre lui, et murmurer encore ton nom contre ton oreille avant de descendre jusqu'à ta poitrine.

-... ! ah ! non mon c... colonel Smoker arrêtez !

À ta grande surprise Smoker s'arrête alors tu prenais son visage à deux mains pour le retenir. Il se redresse juste assez pour venir croiser ton regard, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres des tiennes. Tu vois très clairement dans son regard qu'il est complètement bourré, mais il se penche ensuite à ton oreille pour murmurer lentement, et sensuellement :

-Smoker...

Il reste un instant contre ton oreille avant de revenir à tes lèvres qu'il prend cette fois-ci. Toi tu as complètement bugué, peinant à respirer tant son murmure t'a troublé, t'excitant encore plus que le dernier. Le sentant t'embrasser tu fermes presque entièrement les yeux et répond quasi-automatiquement aux demandes de ses lèvres. À deux doigts de céder, tu fermes les yeux et le serres contre toi pour lui rendre son baiser tandis que tes mains parcourent sa nuque et ses cheveux blancs. Tu le sens se frotter doucement contre toi et enlèves presque sans le réaliser sa veste que tu laisses par terre. Sa langue contre tes lèvres, tu rouvres un peu les yeux avant de revenir à la réalité. Malgré tout ce que tu ressens pour lui, tout ce que tu aimerais lui dire depuis votre première rencontre, il reste ton supérieur bourré jusqu'aux os et inconscient de ce qu'il fait. Déjà haletante tu fermes les yeux, et à contrecœur le pousses à nouveau pour couper le baiser. Tu places de suite ton bras refermé devant toi pour le garder à distance tandis que lui te regarde, ses yeux te disant encore qu'il pense au baiser.

-mo... colonel Smoker je ne peux pas faire ça.

Il te regarde un moment, semblant t'écouter, puis il récupère son bras pour venir poser sa main sur ta joue qu'il caresse. Tu le laisses faire, espérant qu'il renonce puisque tu ne risques pas de te libérer dans cette position. Smoker te regarde quelques secondes en silence avant qu'un doux sourire ne se dessine sur son visage. Première fois depuis que tu le connais que tu le vois sourire, tu bloques complètement et le regardes. Smoker remarque ton trouble et se laisse rire légèrement, juste assez pour montrer un sourire plus grand.

-tu ne m'avais jamais vu sourire ?

Sa phrase te ramène à la réalité, tu inspires précipitamment en réalisant que tu retenais ta respiration. Celle-ci tremble encore plus qu'avant, saccadée et hésitante... ou plutôt, sûre maintenant. Tu le regardes encore un peu puis te redresses pour prendre ce sourire qu'il t'offre peut-être pour la dernière fois. Smoker ferme les yeux et reste accoudé sur le canapé pour te laisser passer tes mains dans son cou et t'embrasser. Tu fermes aussi les yeux et savoures lentement ce baiser tout comme il le fait... vos lèvres se touchent l'une l'autre sensuellement, puis vous coupez tous deux le baiser. Smoker se recule un peu et murmure une fois de plus ton prénom, te regardant dans les yeux. Tu lui réponds par un sourire avant qu'il ne t'embrasse à nouveau, pour cette fois aller chercher ta langue. Toujours redressée tu lui rends son baiser sans plus attendre, ne voulant plus le repousser, ne voulant que lui contre toi, ses lèvres, ses mains... et tout son corps.

-Smoker...

Tu murmures son prénom entre deux inspirations puis te laisses aller en arrière pour te rallonger. Lui suit tes lèvres et sans les perdre descend ses mains pour aller chercher ta ceinture qu'il défait lentement, frôlant ton ventre du bout des doigts. Il ouvre ensuite ton pantalon avant de te laisser faire de même, embrassant pendant ce temps ton cou puis ta clavicule, descendant lentement par baisers jusqu'à ta poitrine. Une fois son pantalon ouvert tu le baisses jusqu'à le faire descendre en dessous de son boxer. Smoker enfume alors ses jambes et se débarrasse de ses chaussures et de son pantalon, juste avant que ses lèvres n'arrivent à ton soutien-gorge.

Ta respiration se perd quand il vient retirer une à une tes bretelles, puis elle s'emballe quand ses mains passent dans ton dos pour aller chercher l'agrafe. Sentant l'agrafe se défaire, tu redresses la tête en arrière et fermes les yeux tandis que Smoker remonte ses mains dans ton dos pour tirer de l'intérieur ton uniforme, le faisant descendre lentement. Tu tentes de contrôler ta respiration par profondes inspirations, mais le premier contact des lèvres de Smoker contre tes seins te laisse échapper un gémissement. Se contentant d'un court et léger baiser comme avertissement, Smoker savoure un instant ton gémissement avant d'embrasser à nouveau ta poitrine. Ton chemisier et ton soutien-gorge finissent eux aussi par terre sur la veste à coté de son pantalon.

Lui te garde enlacée contre lui pour te cambrer un peu et savourer chacun de tes seins, d'abord du bout des lèvres, puis avec sa langue. Toi tu réponds par halètements, retenant tes gémissements alors que ta main dans ses cheveux l'interdisent d'arrêter. Tout en agissant ainsi, Smoker se frotte encore contre toi en donnant de doux et sensuels coups de hanches, faisant toujours plus grimper ton excitation. Il murmure encore ton prénom contre ta peau entre deux baisers, et peu après il te libère pour laisser ses mains descendre jusqu'à ton pantalon qu'il agrippe et tire lentement. tu l'aides puis poses une main sur sa joue, l'autre sur son épaule pour le ramener contre toi et l'embrasser à nouveau. Smoker s'allonge plus contre toi et laisse ses mains parcourir ton ventre et ta taille, pour finir sur tes hanches. Tu le sens passer deux doigts sous ton dernier vêtement de chaque coté avant qu'il ne glisse sur ta peau, contre la sienne.

Tu fermes tes yeux que tu gardais mi-clos, et te redresses un peu en te collant presque contre lui pour enlever son boxer. Smoker a son visage à côté du tien, s'imprégnant de l'odeur et de la douceur de tes cheveux. Tu peux sentir son souffle devenir plus rapide contre ta peau alors que tu fais glisser son boxer qu'il enlève ensuite entièrement, vous laissant nus l'un contre l'autre. Tu passes tes mains sous ses bras pour aller dans son dos, le laissant s'appuyer d'une main sur le canapé à coté de ton visage. De l'autre main il vient remettre une dernière mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille avant de se pencher pour t'embrasser, comme pour demander s'il peut aller plus loin. Tu lui réponds en lui rendant son baiser, refermant tes jambes autour de ses hanches. Gardant une main dans son dos, tu passes l'autre devant pour caresser son torse, ne manquant rien au passage. Du bout des doigts tu peux sentir et voir le torse de Smoker se gonfler au rythme de sa respiration, chaude et lente, profonde. Une main posée en appui il remonte l'autre le long de ton bras depuis ton épaule jusqu'à ta main que tu poses sur sa joue.

Sa main redescend juste après quand tu le sens se soulever un peu pour se préparer de sa main libre, et tout en t'embrassant il se guide et te pénètre lentement. Tu coupes le baiser pour prendre une bonne inspiration, sentant toute sa taille entrer en toi, et le plaisir déferlant avec. Smoker t'enlace à nouveau contre lui et reprend tes lèvres avant d'aller plus loin, toujours aussi lentement pour ne pas te blesser. Peinant lui aussi à respirer sous la pression exercée sur son sexe, il plonge dans ton cou et te serre contre lui. Tu fais de même et enroules tes bras autour de ses épaules, le sentant toujours aller plus loin. Presque entièrement en toi, Smoker s'arrête pour s'habituer à ta taille, tout comme toi. Attendant quelques minutes avant de continuer, tu sens son souffle contre ta peau puis l'entends rire un peu à ton oreille :

-c'est serré...

Surprise, tu ris à ton tour, puis le serres dans tes bras comme pour lui dire de continuer. Smoker s'exécute et te pénètre encore pour aller plus loin. Le sentant arriver au bout, tu resserres l'étreinte jusqu'à ce que ses hanches touchent les tiennes.

-Sm... Smoker...

En gémissant son prénom tu sens Smoker prendre une grande inspiration, signe qu'il peine à se retenir de bouger. Après quelques minutes d'interminable attente tu laisses un baiser dans son cou, puis descends tes mains pour aller chercher ses fesses. Smoker expire difficilement puis se redresse un peu pour rester sur ses coudes, tu le laisses faire et le sens se retirer en partie. Arrivé à la moitié il s'arrête et revient en douceur, te faisant gémir à nouveau en arrivant au bout. Tu remontes tes mains alors qu'il se retire à nouveau puis te pénètre encore avec la même lenteur, à la fois délicieuse et excitante. Smoker se redresse ensuite et prend tes mains l'une après l'autre pour les tenir contre le canapé de chaque coté au dessus de ton visage. Le sentant se retirer une fois encore, tu fermes les yeux et le laisse accélérer le rythme. Tes jambes se délient pour laisser plus de liberté à Smoker qui enchaîne les coups de hanches, te faisant gémir chaque fois que l'air emplit tes poumons.

De la sueur commence à perler sur chacun de vos corps brûlants de plaisir et d'excitation. Smoker accélère encore un peu le rythme et te regarde avant de sourire, avec le même sourire qui t'a fait céder : un sourire amoureux, sincère. Toi tu as les yeux toujours fermés, le visage tourné sur le coté sourire aux lèvres, lui offrant une expression sublime alors que tes cheveux s'éparpillent autour de toi. L'esprit transporté par le plaisir offert par Smoker, à travers tes propres halètements tu entends ceux de Smoker. Tu le sens aller et venir en toi sans s'arrêter, son souffle chaud frôlant ta peau et la chaleur de son corps trempé contre le tien te rendant accro telle une drogue érotique. Tu sens ses mains contre les tiennes, ses hanches avec les tiennes, et maintenant ses lèvres humides. Sans ouvrir les yeux tu lui rends son baiser et lui offres de suite ta langue pour savourer la sienne. Le plaisir s'accumule jusqu'à ce que Smoker s'arrête et te prenne dans ses bras. T'attendant à ce qu'il jouisse, tu le laisses faire puis le sens te soulever en se redressant, changeant de position.

Te surprenant, Smoker s'assoit et s'appuie d'une main derrière sur le canapé, te gardant cambrée contre lui de l'autre. Assise contre lui tu écartes les jambes de chaque coté et prends son visage entre tes mains pour l'embrasser avant de le sentir bouger à nouveau. S'accordant à un rythme plus lent, la nouvelle position et ses roulements de hanches te font autant d'effet qu'avant et tu gémis contre ses lèvres. Lui plonge ensuite dans ton cou et continue ses roulements de hanches, te faisant l'amour d'une tout autre manière, aussi excitante mais encore plus sensuelle qu'avant. Ses lèvres descendent le long de ton cou au rythme de ses va-et-viens, jusqu'à revenir sur ta poitrine. Tu bascules la tête en arrière pour lui laisser tout ce qu'il désire, ta main posée sur son épaule et l'autre derrière sa nuque.

Smoker te cambre encore contre lui pour avoir tes seins et les dévore par suçons cette fois, t'obligeant à retenir ta respiration pour ne pas gémir. Assaillie par ses lèvres, tu sens sa main libre glisser dans ton dos pour venir caresser l'autre sein que ses lèvres ne torturent pas encore, ne t'accordant aucune pitié. Retirant son appui, Smoker remonte peu après sa deuxième main pour se pencher et te cambrer encore afin de caresser ton dos, ta taille et tout ce que ses lèvres n'ont encore découvert pour finir sur tes cuisses. T'accordant enfin un répit, il remonte dans ton cou et glisse ses mains le long de tes cuisses pour aller prendre tes fesses. Sa main reste un peu avant de finir sur ton ventre, faisant l'aller retour entre tes seins et ton entrejambe tandis qu'il se penche un peu en arrière et ferme les yeux, te pénétrant toujours par doux roulements.

Toi tu as redressé la tête et à ton tour tu le regardes te faire l'amour les yeux fermés, tu peux lire sur son visage le plaisir qu'il ressent, et l'excitation qu'il na pas encore soulagé. Tes mains se perdent sur son torse trempé et contracté, et sentant tes mains le pousser doucement, Smoker rouvre les yeux et te regarde, puis sourit en comprenant et se laisse partir en arrière. S'allongeant sur le dos en te laissant assise sur lui, Smoker repose ses mains sur tes cuisses et te laisse donner le rythme. Un sourire en coin tu commences à bouger, roulant à ton tour des hanches dans une autre position. Smoker ferme vite les yeux en se laissant aller, toujours plus excité par tes coups de hanches tandis que toi tu poses tes mains sur son torse musclé, accélérant le rythme. Smoker laisse enfin échapper un gémissement, gémissement qui te fait de suite accélérer avec l'excitation. Un autre gémissement arrive à tes oreilles, et encore un autre. Tu comprends que Smoker arrive bientôt à ses limites, tout comme toi.

Maintenant sur lui tu peux le faire se retirer pour être à nouveau pénétrée comme bon te semble, tu te retires donc presque en entier avant de redescendre d'un coup. La brusque vague de plaisir fait gémir Smoker qui ouvre en même temps et en partie les yeux, noyé par toutes ces sensations. Tu lui offres un sourire avant de recommencer, l'excitant bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ne tenant plus, Smoker agrippe brusquement tes hanches alors tu te retirais et te ramènes d'un coup contre lui, allant plus profondément que tes coups de hanches. Tu gémis de plaisir contre lui avant qu'il ne te remette sur le dos, lui sur toi. Surprise, tu le regardes te faire un grand sourire, à genoux contre toi. Tu expires brusquement en le sentant se retirer entièrement, puis te soulever pour te tourner dos à lui. Un bras vient t'entourer au niveau du ventre tandis que de sa main libre il te pénètre à nouveau. Collée contre lui à genoux dans ton dos, tu le sens entrer d'une traite juste après que sa main n'ait plus écarter tes jambes.

Te gardant contre lui et tous deux proches de l'orgasme, tu le sens te pénétrer encore et encore sans interruption, cambrée contre lui une fois encore. Le plaisir te fait à nouveau fermer les yeux, tu poses ta tête sur son épaule et le laisse dévorer ton cou tandis qu'il te fait l'amour à genoux. Tu recommences à gémir, incapable de te retenir alors que ton corps ne peux plus supporter autant de plaisir. Smoker le sent et continue de te pénétrer avec toujours plus de force et d'envie, voulant te voir et t'entendre jouir contre lui. Tu résistes encore à quelques coups de hanches, puis gémis son prénom en atteignant l'orgasme. Te sentant jouir autour de lui, Smoker te pénètre encore plusieurs fois dans ton orgasme avant de te suivre. Toi tu as remonté ta main pour aller chercher ses cheveux, ton autre main sur celle qui caresse ton ventre.

Lui gémit sa jouissance à ton oreille les yeux mi-clos, tenant maintenant ton sein et ton ventre entre ses mains. Tu te détends la première et essaies de reprendre ton souffle, haletante et dégoulinante de sueur avec Smoker qui te serre toujours contre lui. Tu poses tes mains sur les siennes venues t'enlacer, puis en remontes une pour caresser sa joue, tourner son visage et l'embrasser. Aussi essoufflé que toi, Smoker se laisse faire et t'embrasse par courts et légers baiser, comme s'il les découvrait pour la première fois. Vos visages tout près l'un de l'autre vous vous regardez reprendre votre souffle avant de sourire, de toutes vos dents cette fois. Smoker t'embrasse une dernière fois avant de se reculer pour se retirer et s'allonger (ou plutôt s'affaler) sur le dos sur le canapé.

Exténuée, tu prends la main qu'il te tend et t'allonge sur lui, utilisant sa veste comme couverture.

La nuit passe et le matin arrive...

Vous vous êtes endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu es la première à te réveiller. Réglée comme une horloge tu te réveilles à 7h tapante et ouvre doucement les yeux, enlaçant la chaleur autour de toi. Tu vois en premier la table basse devant le canapé, puis relèves la tête et vois Smoker allongé sous toi, dormant encore. Te rappelant le pourquoi de cette position, tu le regardes d'abord dormir en souriant doucement, puis tu réalises la situation. Même si hier il était bourré lui aussi était réglé à la minute, tu pouvais être sûre qu'il allait se réveiller d'un moment à l'autre. Tu paniques l'espace de quelques secondes, intérieurement, puis physiquement. Retirant la veste tu t'assois d'un coup et remets tes vêtements en quatrième vitesse. Tu jures en te rappelant qu'il a massacré ta chemise, tu déstresses en te disant que tu iras la changer avant d'aller à l'entraînement. Tu ne prends même pas la peine de fermer ton pantalon et te lèves pour chercher tes chaussures.

-bordel il les a envoyé valser ou quoi ?

Tu recommences à paniquer puis soupires de soulagement en voyant une près du bureau. Tu passes derrière le bureau et l'attrapes en vol, mais t'arrêtes net en te rappelant le dossier sur lequel écrivait hier Smoker avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le bureau. La curiosité l'emportant sur la panique, tu t'approches et lit rapidement les écrits d'un colonel bourré un soir de cuite. Tu tires une drôle de tête en réalisant que tu as sous les yeux une déclaration explicite des sentiments de Smoker à ton égard, sur papier et étrangement, superbement bien écrit. Un rougissement apparaît sur ton visage au fil des lignes alors que tu viens d'abuser de ton supérieur. Refusant de laisser cette preuve tu la plies et l'embarques en jetant un coup d'œil au canapé au passage. Tu t'arrêtes net en ne voyant personne, tu pâlis.

-oh non pitié pas ça...

T'insultant tu paniques en dix fois pire intérieurement, jusqu'à ce qu'une main derrière prenne la lettre que tu tenais encore dans ta main. Tu sursautes et te retournes d'un coup en reculant devant Smoker debout et nu devant toi. Tu heurtes brusquement le bureau et regardes d'un air terrifié Smoker déplier et lire la lettre.

-u... je... j...

Ne semblant absolument pas dérangé par le fait qu'il soit nu, Smoker lit tranquillement la lettre sans montrer aucune expression. Il baisse ensuite la lettre et te regarde. Il reste silencieux et te dévisage en silence en fronçant les sourcils, t'achevant intérieurement. Ne pouvant plus tenir tu finis pas baisser les yeux en les fermant, priant pour une mort rapide. T'attendant au mieux à un solennel ''lieutenant, veuillez sortir de ce bureau'' et au pire à un massacre, tu restes immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne glisse doucement sous ton menton. La surprise te fait rouvrir les yeux, et la main te fait lentement relever la tête. Tu as a peine le temps de montrer ton air ahuri à Smoker plus avancé qu'il prend tes lèvres. Sa main glisse sur ta peau depuis ton menton, et vient caresser ton cou puis passer derrière ta nuque pour te rapprocher de lui. Tu es tellement surprise que tu ne réagis pas, tu sens alors un autre bras passer dans ton dos. Smoker coupe ensuite le baiser et te prend dans ses bras. Tu restes immobile les bras levés, ne sachant pas si tu dois lui rendre son étreinte ou ne rien faire pour éviter d'empirer les choses. Un seul murmure parvient à ton oreille alors qu'il t'enlace:

-j'aurais dû te le dire...

Sa révélation te fait rougir, tu bloques quelques secondes avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Votre câlin dure encore un moment jusqu'à ce que tu réalises enfin la situation.

-hum... euh... colonel Smoker...?

-hmm...

-... vous devriez peut être vous rhabiller avant que quelqu'un n'arrive...

Tu sens un soupir dans ton cou suivi d'un ''aaah'' affirmatif. Smoker te relâche ensuite, il te regarde un instant et s'arrête sur ton chemisier ouvert. D'une main il prend l'un des pans, surpris.

-c'est moi qui ai fait ça?

Tu hausses un sourcil, perdue.

-euh... oui, pourquoi ? Vous vous souvenez de rien d'hier soir?

Smoker relève seulement les yeux pour te regarder, puis il laisse un sourire discret se dessiner sur son visage.

-j'en ai une vague idée...

.

_Voilà ! en espérant que vous avez aimé ! n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'adore !_


	11. Zoro x reader (réveil)

**_Zoro x reader, deux réveils romantiques en un ! Bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

Jour 1 :

Le jour se lève sur le Merry, quelque part sur Grand Line. Allongé dans le lit double sur le côté, Zoro est nu sous le drap, la tête relevée appuyée sur sa main. Réveillé depuis un moment déjà, il te regarde dormir paisiblement à côté de lui: tu es nue également endormie sur le ventre, les cheveux un peu en bataille, le visage tourné vers lui et le drap remontant jusque mi-hauteur (côtes). Te voyant frissonner il esquisse un doux sourire et soulève juste assez la couverture pour se rapprocher de toi. Il la remonte ensuite un peu et passe un bras autour de toi, sa main caressant ton dos. Il dépose quelques baisers sur ton épaule, ta joue, ta nuque et ton dos, te faisant réagir dans ton sommeil. Tu remues un peu et te tournes sur le côté, toujours face à Zoro qui peut maintenant se rapprocher encore plus de toi et te prendre dans ses bras. À la recherche de chaleur tu te blottis contre lui, puis te réveilles lentement, ses caresses dans ton dos te chatouillant. Tu ouvres les yeux et redresses la tête pour voir Zoro se reculer un peu. Il t'offre un sourire et un regard qui te rappellent votre nuit passée ensemble, tu lui rends alors son sourire qu'il prend en t'embrassant. Tu fermes les yeux et tous deux prenez votre temps pour faire durer ce baiser et rendre ce moment inoubliable. Zoro se sépare finalement de tes lèvres et ramène tes cheveux en arrière pour laisser sa main poursuivre son chemin dans ton dos. Tu souris, douce de voix:  
-bonjour...  
-bien dormi?  
-très bien... toi?  
Zoro sourit et t'embrasse à nouveau avant de te répondre, ses lèvres près des tiennes et son regard ancré :  
-la plus belle nuit à mes yeux...  
Ce murmure te fait doucement sourire, Zoro t'enlace plus contre lui pour embrasser ton cou et ton épaule, mais aussi pour sentir ta respiration contre sa peau.  
-on reste encore un peu au lit ?  
Tu souris contre sa peau et laisses tes mains caresser son torse, sa taille et ses côtes.  
-pourquoi pas...

**.**

**« - » « - » « - » « - »**

**.**

Jour 2 :

L'aube se lève sur Grand Line, rosant le ciel à l'horizon et offrant un sublime dégradé de couleurs aux plus matinaux. Toi tu es certes réveillée, mais tu refuses de te lever malgré le beau temps dehors. Après tout pourquoi se lever et abandonner l'homme endormi à côté de soi quand on peut rester avec lui sous les draps pour un réveil des plus agréable ? Nue tout comme lui sous les draps tu soulèves donc la couverture et te glisses sourire en coin pour aller t'allonger sur Zoro. Lui dort profondément sur le dos, en silence et bouche fermée pour une fois, tu te redresses donc un peu et le contemple un instant, le trouvant adorable ainsi. Ton sourire s'agrandit peu avant que tu ne te redresses pour venir au dessus de son visage. En appui sur tes mains tu descends lentement et vient déposer ton sourire sur ses lèvres endormies. Tes longs cheveux défaits tombent tous sur lune de tes épaules, tu l'embrasses doucement et tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'une main remonte lentement pour glisser dans tes cheveux et prolonger le baiser. Zoro se réveille lentement et ouvre enfin les yeux pour regarder qui l'embrasse. Il t'observe un moment sans rien dire, contemplant la vue et caressant toujours tes cheveux. Tu lui fais un sourire complice qu'il te rend, laissant sa main descendre jusqu'à ton épaule et ton bras.  
-bonjour monsieur le sabreur...  
Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit, il n'arrive pas à te quitter des yeux.  
-on devrait en faire plus souvent des réveils comme ça...  
Tu te baisses en riant et l'embrasses à nouveau.  
-je suis bien d'accord...  
Zoro t'embrasse un moment, puis regarde le hublot, l'air surpris.  
-il fait déjà jour?  
-... parce que tu comptais te lever ?  
Zoro te regarde à nouveau et ris doucement devant ta moue.  
-sûrement pas !  
Tout en parlant il se redresse brusquement et t'enlace pour tourner. Tu éclates de rire et le laisses dévorer la moindre parcelle de ton corps du bout de ses lèvres. Une journée qui démarre plutôt bien on dirait...

.

_Voilà ! J'espère que les fans d'algue verte auront apprécié, et les autres aussi ! ;) laissez des reviews, pour MON plaisir ! xD_


	12. Zoro x reader (crique)

**_Zoro x reader avec intervention de trop de personnages pour s'y retrouver ! J'ai donc indiqué les interlocuteurs à certains moments, à vous de me dire si cela vous aide ou non !_**

**_Un jour je ferais des marines non violés... un jour (c'est prévu) ^^ en attendant bonne lecture !_**

**_Les personnages ainsi que le monde de One Piece appartiennent à maître Oda._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. En milieu de journée vous accostez une petite île inhabitée mais souvent utilisée. Comme escale pour les marins. Première à mettre le pied à terre tu pars en éclaireur, prenant de l'avance pour inspecter les environs et faire ton rapport plus tard par Den Den Mushi. Après une demi heure d'heure d'exploration tu arrives à la lisière de la jungle dense aboutissant sur une petite crique en contrebat. Tu t'apprêtes à faire demi-tour quand tu vois le Thousand Sunny amarré en bas, ancre jetée. La chance te souriant tu t'accroupis vite et te caches dans la flore, un sourire naissant.

-je le crois pas...

Tu sors ton Den Den Mushi pour avertir Smoker quand une lame froide se pose sur ton cou.

-décidément vous êtes durs à semer...

Reconnaissant de suite sa lame et sa voix, tu tournes légèrement la tête pour regarder Zoro et soupires.  
-c'est vous qui êtes faciles à retrouver...

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage de Zoro. Connaissant ta force de combat il te laisse accroupie pour garder l'avantage, et te fait jeter ton Den Den Mushi puis tes armes.  
-utilises tes menottes et attaches-toi dans le dos.

Tu le regardes, faussement amusée.

-dans le dos ? Comment tu veux que je fasse ça... ?!

-je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen.  
Sa lame toujours contre ta gorge, tu grommelles puis détournes le regard pour ne pas rosir devant son sourire. Sincèrement ce type est bien trop séduisant pour être pirate ! Tu menottes tes mains dans le dos avec plus de facilité que tu ne l'aurais voulu. Zoro te fait enfin lever et t'amène ainsi jusque sur la plage après s'être perdu deux fois, juste à temps pour voir le reste de l'équipage arriver.

-oi les gars regardez ce que j'ai trouvé...

Étant tous partis chercher dans la jungle de quoi refaire des réserves sans même se douter de la présence des marines sur l'île, tous tombèrent en état de choc en te voyant, excepté Robin qui ne fut qu'un peu surprise comme à son habitude. Usopp paniqua le premier :  
Us- eeeeeh ? o-o-oi Zoro qu'est-ce-qui te prend de la ramener ici ?! Si l'enfumé apprend qu'on l'a il va débarquer !

**Zo-** on a qu'à lever l'ancre avant alors.

**Us-** mais il peut voler andouille !

**Zo-** qui tu traites d'andouille... ?

Usopp se figea Le regard noir de Zoro figea de suite Usopp qui pâlit. Sanji intervient :

**Sa-** Usopp a raison, on fait quoi si ce foutu marine débarque ? Je vous rappelle que même Luffy ne peut pas le battre avec son pouvoir.

**Lu-** yosh ! On l'emmène avec nous !

**Na-** ON VIENT DE DIRE QUE C'ETAIT IMPOSSIBLE LUFFY !

**Zo-** si c'est le capitaine qui le dit...

**Us-** te range pas de son côté !

**Na-** aya... je sens qu'on va encore le regretter...

**Sa-** une nouvelle fleur à bord ! mellorine !

**Br-** les marines portent des sous-vêtements ?

"Smoker va me tuer..."

Désormais otage de Luffy au chapeau de paille, tu soupires et embarques sur le Sunny qui prend le large juste après.

Le navire n'ayant pas de cellule, tu es d'abord attachée les mains dans le dos au sol dans l'atelier d' Usopp. Quelques heures passèrent avant que tu ne sois enfin seule dans l'atelier, Usopp et Franky étant montés sur le pont. Voyant la caisse à outil devant toi tu tires sur la chaîne de tes menottes et tends le pied pour donner un coup en espérant faire tomber un outil libérateur. Après quelques efforts tu souris enfin en parvenant à la renverser, mais ton sourire disparaît quand une petite bombe s'active avec la chute et roule du tas d'outils... vers toi.

-oh non...

Explosion. L'équipage arrive en quatrième vitesse et te sort du trou formé dans le mur de bois. Tu grommelles ta malchance plus que ton inconfort.

-c'est pas vrai...

L'explosion ne t'a même pas égratigné, tu as juste les vêtements un peu sales et de la suie (bombe à poudre noire) un peu partout.

**Us-** AAAAH ! Mon atelier !

**Fr-** on dirait bien qu'elle a essayé de s'échapper...

**Na-** c'est ta faute Zoro ! on aurait jamais du la garder !

Se contentant de se crisper en prenant un coup de poing de Nami, Zoro croise les bras croisés et te regarde te rasseoir en croisant tes jambes.

**Fr-** il va falloir la mettre ailleurs le temps que je répare ça !

**Lu-** on n'a qu'a l'emmener en cuisine !

Sans surprise Sanji saute de joie et acquiesce en ondulant pour appuyer Luffy qui ne pensait qu'à manger.

**Zo-** on peut la loger à la vigie avec moi, au moins y aura quelqu'un pour la surveiller.

**Sa-** CERTAINEMENT PAS !

**Chop-** on peut la loger à l'infirmerie aussi, il y a même un lit !

**Us-** aaah merci Chopper, c'est très noble de te sacrifier en premier.

**Chop**- HE ? Sacrifier ?! Pourquoi ?!

**Us-** HAHA! Tu ne le sais pas ?! C'est une marine ! La nuit elle se transforme en un monstre gigantesque avec des yeux rouges perçants, 3 non... 8 BRAS avec des griffes acérées ! Et si c'est toi qui la surveille à l'infirmerie alors elle ne fera qu'une bouchée de toi ! en espérant qu'elle soit rassasiée...

**Chop-** HEE ?

**Us-** ou peut être qu'elle te cuisinera avant... dans une grande marmite avec des assaisonnements en riant d'un rire diabolique...

**Chop-** HEEEEE?!

**Toi-** il est vraiment crédule...

**Sa-** c'était un mensonge Chopper.

**Chop-** HEEEEEEEE ?!

**Lu-** SERIEUX 8 BRAS ?!

**Na-** c'est pas vrai...

Tu regardes l'équipage décider, et finalement tous sauf Sanji acceptent la proposition de Zoro, en partie pour rassurer Chopper terrifié maintenant. Regardant l'équipage tour à tour tu croises le regard de Zoro qui montre un discret sourire en coin. Réalisant la situation tu te crispes puis détournes le regard. Zoro t'embarque et t'emmène dans sa chambre, permettant à Usopp de nettoyer. Une fois montés il t'assoit sur le canapé faisant le tour de la pièce toujours menottée et accroche ta chaîne à un crochet juste au dessus. Obligée de rester assise, tu regardes Zoro qui enlève son haut et le jette à côté de toi.

**Toi-** j'aurais préféré une meilleure position pour dormir...

Tu bloques en voyant Zoro esquisser un sourire. Tu le regardes s'avancer puis te débats comme tu peux alors qu'il soulève tes jambes pour s'agenouiller sur le canapé entre. Maintenant collée contre lui tu rougis, Zoro se penche alors à ton oreille pour murmurer :

-ne crois pas que je vais te laisser dormir tout de suite...

-tu ne vas quand même pas... !

-pourquoi tu m'attaches au milieu c'est pas aussi ton lit ?

Zoro se recule pour te regarder de haut en bas.

-cette explosion a vraiment sali tes vêtements, il va falloir les changer...

.

_Voilà ! un léger contexte parce que j'aime plonger dans l'univers One Piece, laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! personnellement j'ai adoré le passage d' Usopp qui m'a beaucoup fait rire ! :D_


	13. Smoker x reader (halloween)

_**Smoker x reader spécial Halloween !**_

_**prévu depuis un moment, j'avais à la base prévu une fic spécial Halloween plus importante mais je me trouvais quelque rouillée, j'ai donc décidé de me contenter d'un petit Smoker x reader pour cette année !**_

_**étant un peu inquiète du résultat final, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres et ne sera pas un massacre :) sur ce :**_

_**BONNE LECTURE, ET JOYEUX HALLOWEEN A TOUS !**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tu es une marine sous les ordres de Smoker. Aujourd'hui est enfin Halloween, pour l'occasion Tashigi a décidé de fêter dignement l'événement en organisant une re-décoration du navire, ainsi que des costumes fournis pour tout l'équipage.

Cherchant la sabreuse pour obtenir ton costume, tu apprends par un marine zombie qu'elle se trouve dans le bureau de Smoker, et t'y rends. Son bureau ? Alors lui aussi allait avoir droit à un déguisement... qu'avait-elle bien pu lui choisir :un vampire ? Une momie ? Réfléchissant à tous les déguisements possibles tu affiches un large sourire, et en arrivant devant la porte du colonel tu frappes et entres dans la foulée, impatiente :

-pardon de vous déranger mon colonel, on m'a dit qu...

-Tashigi j'ai dit... !

-mais si regardez c'est parfait !

Figée sur le pas de la porte poignée encore en main, tu regardes Smoker assis à son bureau à qui Tashigi vient de mettre un masque de loup sur la tête. D'excellente qualité, souple et tout en fourrure avec un museau allongé, le ''masque'' en question recouvrait entièrement la tête de Smoker exceptée sa mâchoire, et des trous pour les yeux lui permettaient de voir sans problème. Son nez en partie caché par le museau, des bracelets de fourrure lui avait également été mis aux bras, et de longs gants de fourrure avec des griffes traînaient sur le bureau.

_''Un loup-garou...''_

À deux doigts de l'hémorragie nasale devant un Smoker torse nu et... sauvage, tu restes bloquée et rougis violemment tandis que ton entrée les fait réagir. Smoker tourne la tête vers toi en même temps que Tashigi qui se relève et sourit, saisissant l'occasion de changer de sujet pour l'empêcher de refuser.

-[nom] tu tombes bien ! J'ai aussi ton costume attend !

Toujours figée sur place, tu regardes Tashigi ouvrir l'armoire et commencer à fouiller, et ne peux que bafouiller :

-oui on... on m'a prévenu qu-que tu étais... ici...

Voyant Tashigi sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter d'attraper le paquet du haut, Smoker soupire et se lève pour aller l'aider, te laissant voir sa sublime queue de loup accrochée derrière à son pantalon.

-ah... merci...

Gênée, Tashigi remet d'abord ses lunettes puis te tend en souriant le paquet en question. Curieuse de savoir quel costume tu allais porter, tu déballes non sans inquiétude le tout, et tires une tête à immortaliser par une photo en sortant une paire d'oreilles pointues en fourrure noire.

-un chat ?

Sortant tout, Tashigi t'habilles alors devant Smoker de deux oreilles de chat et d'un collier, de gants griffus ainsi que d'une longue queue noire.

-alors, qu'en penses-tu ? La tienne peut bouger, voici la télécommande !

Rougissante, tu la remercies et regardes d'un air ahuri la petite télécommande. Nyaaaa...

-euh hum... tu as fait un costume spécifique pour chaque personne à bord ?

-pas tout à fait, l'équipage s'est entendu pour faire une horde de zombies, l'équipe médicale a transformé l'infirmerie en laboratoire de savant fou, et les ingénieurs ont décoré le navire pour le rendre hanté. Par manque de temps je n'ai pu faire qu'un costume unique pour chaque chef de service.

-oh, je vois...

-bon je vous laisse, il faut que j'aille aussi mettre mon costume !

Ce faisant Tashigi sort du bureau, te laissant toi avec Smoker toujours torse nu et costumé. Trop sexy... de nouveau bloquée tu tentes une excuse vite incompréhensible avec tes bégaiements :

-euh... bon j... je dois... je vais... hum...

Te retournant en rougissant encore tu sors en trombe sans que Smoker ne te quitte des yeux. Régulant ta libido comme tu peux, tu effectues ta journée comme d'habitude en y pensant le moins possible, et en évitant au maximum de croiser son chemin. La fin de journée arrivant tu t'accordes une petite visite du navire hanté avant de retourner à ta chambre. Il fait désormais nuit, tu marches tranquillement dans un couloir aux coins remplis de toiles d'araignée, mains dans les poches et queue s'agitant toute seule derrière, quand une porte sur ta gauche s'ouvre brusquement. Une main t'embarque avant même que tu ais le temps de réagir, la seconde d'après tu te retrouves plaquée contre le mur face à Smoker.

-... ! colonel ?! Qu'est-ce-qu...

Prenant ta taille, Smoker ne te laisse pas le temps de finir et t'embrasse langoureusement contre le mur. Prise par surprise tu agrippes ses bras et ses épaules, et déjà rougissante du fait qu'il soit toujours en costume et donc sexy à en mourir, tu fonds sur place au premier contact. Haletante déjà contre ses lèvres humides, tu cèdes dans le seconde en sentant sa langue aller chercher la tienne. Tes jambes ne tenant plus Smoker s'agenouille pour t'asseoir et passe tes jambes par dessus ses hanches pour se rapprocher encore plus sans quitter tes lèvres. Aucune lampe n'étant allumée, seul le hublot du mur opposé permettait à la lumière de la pleine lune de vous éclairer, tandis que vous cédiez le temps d'une nuit à la douce folie d'Halloween.

.

Voilà ! joyeux Halloween à tous même en retard ! laissez un review si vous aussi vous aimeriez qu'un Smoker aussi sexy vous embarque sauvagement :) c'est qu'il devient sauvage le colonel à la pleine lune... *w*


End file.
